


Your Brand On My Skin.

by thequietcanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow had gotten his first two soul brands when he was younger. The first had been Tai. The second James. They hadn't been returned. Qrow knew this accepted it but it didn't make the reality hurt any less. His third soul brand comes much later in the form of one Clover Ebi. Clover helps him heal, helps him let go of the past and everything's fine just like that. Up until James brings Tai to Atlas.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/ Taiyang Xiao Long, Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Your Brand On My Skin.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brand My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819128) by [SykoShadowRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose). 



> Hello! How's everyone doing? So this fic got out of hand. it was suppose to be much, shorter for Valentines day and in truth wasn't even the fic I had planned to be released for Valentines. it was suppose to be finished weeks ago, so I could work on other fics but alas it turned into a whopping 30K fic. I believe the only thing I've ever written longer than this is my d and d characters backstory so with that being said I hope you all enjoy the story and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I just don't have the energy to edit T_T sorry you guys. Oh also! before I forget the title of this fic was inspired by SykoShadowRose's fic Brand My Soul, who's soulmate Au is damn beautiful and if you haven't read it yet please do! its amazing. As always please comment if you can I love hearing what you guys think! stay safe everyone!

Qrow had gotten his first two soul marks when he was younger. The first had been Tai’s, they’d been messing around playing video games when the girls had been out. He’d playfully shoved Tai’s shoulder making him fall onto the plush green carpet. Tai had retaliated of course. He’d paused the game and thrown his remote to the side. He’d shoved Qrow playfully on the chest, sending him sprawling backwards usually at that point things would divulge into them wrestling and it would have, if Qrow didn’t feel a searing burn flare across his chest. Qrow didn’t move as he tried to breath through it, tried to figure out what was going on until the realization hit him. He wore Tai’s soul brand.

“Qrow?” Qrow flashed upwards, banging their foreheads together. Pain radiated from his forehead, but he didn’t care, not now, not when fire raced across his chest. He pushed Tai away, knowing he’d need to apologize later but for right now he shoved his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut sliding the lock into place. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily eyes sliding closed as he tried not to panic. Tai banged on the door.

“Qrow, what’s going on?” He couldn’t tell him, not now, not ever. Tai… Tai didn’t bear his mark, didn’t love him the way Qrow clearly had begun to. Besides, he was with Rae and she’d bragged how her mark was on full display on his right hip. Qrow had never bothered to look, never had wanted too. An ache began to fill his chest, radiating from the freshly forming mark.

“I’m fine Tai” his voice cracked halfway through the sentence and he cursed his shitty luck, Tai wasn’t going to believe him not when he’d just freaked out the way he had.

“I-I’m not feeling well” he hoped the distress laced in his voice would be enough to convince him, enough to buy him some time to figure things out. The door knob jerked as Tai tried to get in.

‘Let me in Qrow” Qrow ignored the order, instead he began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down enough to see the new mark painting itself across his skin. Qrow watched as the mark knit itself into his being. Watched as petals slowly unfurled, colour seeping into them. First the bright hues of a golden yellow, then a verdant green, before finally filling with a deep earthy brown. It was a sunflower, because of course Tai had planted a seed on him that sprouted across his chest. Qrow swallowed thickly as he tuned back into his surroundings, quickly buttoning up his shirt.

“Qrow if you don’t open this door up in the next five seconds, I swear I’ll break it down!” Qrow flinched at his tone, he wasn’t ready to face Tai, but he didn’t doubt he would follow through on his threat, he’d done it before, and he’d do it again. He took a deep breath to steady himself, before gripping the door knob and wrenching it open.

Tai stood there arm posed in one final attempt at a knock. His face was filled with concern, eyes roving up and down to check if he was okay. Qrow leaned against the door frame trying to act casual as Tai evaluated him. He let his hair flop into his eyes, to try and hide his panic as he’s being evaluated.

“I’m fine Tai. Must have been something I ate. Just my semblance being shitty as per usual” Tai didn’t look convinced, and Qrow through on a smirk, before strolling past picking up his remote.

“Come on I want to kick your ass one more time or are you scared?” Tai had raced over, shoving his shoulder, before they had gone back to their game. If Qrow started to sit just slightly farther away well, Tai had never said anything about it.

James mark had come next and had been even more surprising than Tai’s had been. They’d been at a party in Atlas, after a joint mission in Vytal. Qrow had gotten thoroughly drunk that night, wanting to forget the horrors they’d seen and the carnage that Salem’s monsters could do. James had stood in a corner most of the night nursing a single drink. Qrow had gotten tired of watching the man stand ramrod straight, shoulders tense as his eyes flicked around the room. He’d grabbed his arm, pulling James onto the make shift dance floor. James had stumbled into him spluttering but Qrow had let out a chuckle, pulling James towards him and whispering into his ear.

“come on Jimmy have some fun” James had said something he couldn’t hear above the blaring music and Qrow had simply mouthed that he couldn’t hear him before James had pulled him to his person and leaned down.

“contrary to popular belief, I do know how to do that” Qrow had smirked at him, eyebrow raised in challenge before he’d leaned in hands fisted in the front of James shirt.

“Oh yeah? prove it” they’d danced the whole night away, not stopping until the light of dawn spilt across the room, sending the bland white décor into colours of vibrant pink hues. They’d stumbled to the elevator, tripping over red solo cups and beer cans. Qrow had nearly gone down hard to the floor as a streamer wrapped around his leg. James had thrown an arm around his waist, holding him up.

“looks like your falling for me” Qrow was to drunk to fight the blush that had come to his face, so instead he snarked back.

“That the best you got? Practically a textbook pick up, did they teach you that at the academy?” James smile, turned slightly and Qrow laughed as he stood up, hitting the button for the first floor before reaching for his pocket searching for his hotel key. He came up empty and frantically he checked his other pockets.

“Fuck” he said under his breath, going over them all again and still nothing. He wasn’t sober enough to figure out where he could have dropped them and knowing his luck, the receptionist wouldn’t be able to find him in their system, an incident that had happened one too many time for him to recount. It was far to cold in Atlas for him to just sleep on a bench like he’d normally do.

“Qrow?” his eyes turned to James who stood there head tilted slightly, brows knit.

“Lost the keys.”

“stay at my place. It isn’t far from here” Qrow had shifted nervously, eyes drifting up to watch the numbers go down. James had invited him to events before. parties, meetings, missions, but never to his home. Qrow wasn’t even sure if they were really friends, more like work associates.

“don’t want to bother you Jimmy” if he’d been paying attention, he’d have seen the fond look James had given him, but instead he’d stared resolutely at the floor.

“You wouldn’t be.” The elevator had chimed just before the door opened, and James rested a hand on his shoulder blades guiding them out. Qrow didn’t bother fighting it, why would he? It was a warm couch verses the cold outdoors and he’d much rather the latter. He doesn’t remember much of the trip, just that they’d walked through the door and he’d promptly feel asleep across the stiff armrest of one of the chairs.

He’s woken hours later to a light shove against his leg. He groans before his eyes flashed open cold shooting down his leg leaving him shivering. He’d shot out of his spot, feinting that he was going to throw up before racing to the bathroom. His heart pounded as he locked the door, throwing on the shower to hide the fact that there was no retching sounds. He’d shakily pulled down his pants, letting them fall before gingerly lifting up the edge of his boxer. He watched as blue meticulously painted itself across his skin, never straying from its path as it slowly turned itself into a single symmetrical snowflake. It wasn’t long after that several smaller ones worked their way onto his skin in the same meticulous way in varying different blues. It only took a matter of moments but for Qrow it felt like a life time.

He’d already had one soul mark that did not bear his mark, he didn’t want, no didn’t need another. James was atlas born and raised, never diverged from the rules and just because they’d had one good night, didn’t make up for the many, many arguments they’d had on their mission. This mark just like the first would end in tragedy Qrow could feel it. So, he took a deep breath shoved his boxers off and jumped in the shower, let his tears mingle with the scorching water until it was practically cold.

Qrow wouldn’t say he fled James apartment after that but well, his heart ached something fierce, so he’d ran. He missed the way James had watched in confusion and than hurt. He’d miss the same look for years, baiting him to fight with him until all Qrow had was the one memory of when they’d once gotten along. He ignored the mark on his leg just like he ignored the mark on his chest.

His third mark comes as a shock. Qrow had long since given up on his soul brands, had drank until the world shifted and swirled and the marks on his skin had turned into ink smudges on his skin rather than the sorry excuse for what they were.

Tai’s sunflower had long ago began to wither and decay. The bright yellow petals had long since faded to a much more muted and dull shade, several had fallen others torn. The stem had spots of white as the images of mold grew along it and when Qrow was at least partially sober he would have sworn he smelled the faintest hints of mildew. The few leaves on the mark had curled and began to grow brown. They rustled soundlessly in the wind every now and then, stirring a tickling sensation that would travel downward until Qrow would have to settle somewhere quite where he could compose himself. There state was a reminder of everything that had happened between them.

The anger Tai had for him after Raven had left burned brightly through the center of the flower, changing its brown hues into charcoal black that had smoked for days and had caused Qrow to go on a three-day bender just to escape the agony that had ravaged its way across his chest. He’d come out of it in the middle of the woods, green canopy swirling around him before coming into focus. His clothes had clung to him, mud plastered to him where he lied in the dirt. His shirt had been ripped open, buttons long since lost. He’d stared to long in confusion at it, Tai’s mark on full display for anyone who would have walked by. It isn’t until his other senses come back to him that he hears the pelting of rain against the forests leaves. A moment later he’d began to feel it hit his own, watches as it snakes down and soaks him further. He shivers but not from the cold no. For the first time in days the persistent throb of pain had lessened. He looked down to see water trail over the soul mark. Watched as grey smoke rose upwards as the water hit it. He couldn’t remember if it had sizzled as the water hit it, hadn’t cared because the hurt had stopped.

Most of the Petals had fallen when Tai had fell in love with Summer. He’d watched from the sidelines as Summer picked up the pieces of Tai’s broken heart. Had given him space because the hurt was still raw, and he was still recovering from the pain of having his chest set on fire. Watched as Summer spent more and more time over at Tai’s cooking dinner, caring for Yang. Watched as Summer brought back laughter and love into Tai’s tiny cottage. He’d been there as Summer’s cheeks blushed as Tai’s soft smile, watched as Tai snuck glances at her as the three of them stood around the kitchen at talked.

It came as no surprise to Qrow when, a single white rose blossomed across Tai’s forearm. Tai’s shout of excitement had filled the whole cottage, and had a terrible ache grow across his chest. Summer had pulled her hand away and watched as a sun radiated itself into being on her wrist. Tai had swooped down for a kiss, passion burning hot between them as the world faded away. Qrow had slipped away at that point. Had stumbled his way out of the house and shifted into a bird and ran. He didn’t come back for months, even as the texts and calls increased in concern. He’d stayed away until the longing that made it hard to breath dissipated and he knew he’d be able to handle seeing the both of them without wanting to break down and cry because it hadn’t been fair, but Qrow’s life was never fair and it never would be.

He remembered how the first petal had ripped like someone had gripped them and torn and in a way Tai had. Qrow was supposed to go with Summer on the faithful mission that took her from them. Qrow had been delayed in returning from his previous mission through the wastes, he’d crashed onto the shores of Patch bleeding out from a nasty bite from a gryphon that had gotten the jump on him. It was two days before anyone had found him, sand the colour of rust as he lied there motionless. He’d woken two days after that in a healers house, bandages wrapped tightly around his shoulder. They’d told him he’d need to rest for at least a week, but he’d slipped out in the dead of night, shifting even though he knew it would be dangerous. He’d made it home by dawn, covering the wound with a new shirt before high tailing it to Tai’s. it had been too late by then, Summer had left three days prior, should have been home by then because the mission itself wasn’t hard. He’d watched as Tai wound himself up, pacing the hallways of the girls rooms, while he wrung his hands. The girls avoided him as he burned footprints into the floorboards, marks that would stay there for the rest of their lives. They knew she wasn’t coming back after the fifth day. He remembers falling through the table, it cracking and splintering as he made contact. His cheek had throbbed painfully as he’d looked up guilt swirling through his being. Tai had looked down in hurt and anger.

“Why couldn’t you have just been here?” Tai had whispered shoulders shaking in barely contained rage. Qrow didn’t know how to reply, didn’t know how to make things right so he’d sat in the splintered remains of the coffee table in silence. It hadn’t been the right response. Tai had hauled him up by the scruff of his shirt and for one horrible second Qrow feared that Tai would see his mark and assume the worst. But he hadn’t, he’d shoved against his shoulder hard, right over his injury, he bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out in pain.

“You ruin everything” Qrow’s breath hitched, his chest feeling as if someone had dragged a knife across it. Tai couldn’t have meant that. They were friends, teammates Tai knew how much his semblance weighed on him he, he

“Get out and don’t come back. You’ve taken Raven and now Summer from me, I don’t want you taking my girls as well” From there Qrow’s memory blurred again, he remembers the slam of the door, the click of the lock, sobbing from the other side of the door. He’d walked numbly off the porch, and down the cobblestone pathway that Tai had just made at Summers request. He’d walked straight into the forest and kept walking, not stopping even as the last dying lights of day took his sight. Not as the forest fell asleep around him, not even as Grimm after Grimm came for him. He doesn’t remember taking them out but knows that he must have, or he wouldn’t still be kicking. Eventually though his luck caught up with him and a vine had wrapped around his ankle causing him to crash to the ground. He barely felt his ankle swell up; only knew he’d twisted it cause his leg wouldn’t hold his weight. To this day he doesn’t know how long he’d stayed like that, only knew that it had to have been a long time because the first rays of sunlight, brought him out of his stupor.

He’d gotten home the only way he could have at that point. He’d shifted, pulling his one bad foot closer to him, and leaped into the air. His flight had been clumsy, the wind battering and knocking around his sore and bruised body. It took far less time for him to reach his house than it had to walk through Patches forest that night. He’d shifted midair hitting the ground hard and tumbling through the grass, his aura already low from his night in the forest and the incident at the house shattered. He hadn’t cared, had blinked dazedly up at the blue sky before turning onto his knees and attempted to get up. His arms shook at the effort, knees and palms scrapped raw as he tried to get to his feet. He tried not to put pressure on his one leg as he hobbled to his small home.

“Qrow” he looked up sharply as he stumbled forward to see Tai sitting on his wooden steps. His eyes were red rimmed, as he stared at him. Qrow felt panic seize him, because he’d made it awfully clear that he never wanted to see him again, which meant his semblance must have done what he said it would do and one of the girls must be hurt or, or- Qrow couldn’t even process the thought.

“Let me” Qrow jerked back at Tai’s out stretched hand, foot catching behind the other and sending him falling backwards onto his ass. Tai let his hand drop, tears falling freely as he crouched down.

“I’m so sorry Qrow” lie. Nobody said something without meaning it, not when they were that angry. Tai had meant what he’d said and was only apologizing because, because,

“girls were so mad at me after I kicked you out” because his nieces had forced him to come apologize. He has to swallow past the lump in his throat, if they’d known what he could do they wouldn’t have, they’d abandon him just like everyone eventually would.

“let me help you get patched up” He didn’t know how to refuse; Ta’s expression had been so hopeful that Qrow couldn’t argue. He’d leaned against him heavily, Tai’s arm wrapped around his shoulder as he helped him make his way into his home. Tai had rested him on the dark burgundy recliner in the living room, and he’d nearly fallen asleep as he sunk into the plush material.

“you didn’t have any ice, so this is going to have to do Qrow” Tai had draped a bag of peas across his ankle and a second bag this one of carrots made it to his cheek, Tai had reached for his shirt after that and Qrow’s hands had darted out, gripping his wrist.

“I’m fine”

“I threw you through a table Qrow. There’s no way that your fine” Qrow hadn’t budged though and Tai had let the matter drop. Things were rocky after that for awhile, but eventually turned into a semblance of normal. Qrow however rarely stayed near Tai for longer than necessary, he’d ruined the mans life more than once, he wasn’t willing to do it again. No he knew Tai had been right and every time he’d think differently Tai’s words would ring out across his mind, a reminder that his soul mark hated him.

James snowflakes were in a similar state of fading. Several had “melted” the once perfect symmetry fading as one half disappeared and the other remained. The largest of them was just an outline of blue, slowly deconstructing itself the same way that it had imprinted its mark on his skin. Some days he swears he feels the water of them sliding down his leg and into his shoe and on more than one he’s taken them off to check. His shoe is always frustratingly dry. Recently in the cold streets of Atlas Qrow swears he feels them refreezing, the space that held his mark tingling with cold as he walks. Quite a few times Qrow had to stop and rub the spot trying to get feeling back into the skin. The kids had given him concerned looks when he’d done it more than once and he’d began to resist the urge as much as possible in their presence but the numbing feeling in his leg reminded him to much of the numbness the alcohol brought him.

The first of the snowflakes had melted years ago. Qrow had been so intoxicated he’d barely been able to stumble his way through the streets of Argus, he’d swayed into a buildings surface hard, scrapping his forearm along it, his aura not reacting fast enough due to the sheer amount of alcohol in his body. He isn’t sure how he makes it back to their check point, but he does. James was livid, and he watched as his lips moved, not registering any of the words leaving his mouth. He did see the disgusted expression he gave him right before he stormed off, a door slamming in the distance. Qrow had flopped himself onto the floor check pressed to the rough carpet.

He’d woken several hours later, head pounding, mouth dry, stomach churning. He lumbered his way to the bathroom, shoved the toilet seat up as fast as he could, one hand gripping it tightly while the other held onto the rim as he wretched violently into the toilet bowl. The alcohol burned on its way back up as it had going down, and the contractions of his stomach left him dry heaving even after the contents of his stomach were completely empty. Once Qrow finally had his body back under control his rested his forehead against the cool porcelain a pained groan working its way out of him.

“How far the great Qrow Branwen has fallen” Qrow didn’t offer a response to that, merely sat there, and waited for the nausea to subside. He heard shuffling from behind him, the rushing of the tap, before a glass of water his offered to him. He takes it, hand shaking before lifting it to his cracked lips. He swirls the contents of it in his mouth before spitting it out into the toilet to get the remainder of the awful taste of bile out of his mouth. He moves away from the toilet a moment later, back resting against the side of the bath tub as he looks up at James towering form, leaning against the counter.

“You were a legend once. What happened to that person I knew?” Qrow looks over to the open doorway, seeing himself in the full-length mirror right outside the hotel bathrooms doorway. He’d stayed in so many similar to this with the rest of his team, and he can remember the giggling, the pillow fights, the patching up of injuries, secrets whispered in the dark. Raven was gone now, taken off to a tribe that looked at him as if he were the worst scum on earth because of his semblance. His partner was dead because of him and his last teammate couldn’t even pick up his weapon without having a panic attack, fear of leaving his daughter behind with no one to care for them overpowering his senses and Qrow was fighting a war that he thought would have been over so long ago. One he was tired of fighting, but kept at it so that his bright eyed, wide smiling nieces didn’t have too. He doesn’t tell James this though, instead he lets out a tired sigh, arms wrapping around his frame.

“That person died a long time ago”

Qrow knew the day James had been so severally injured he wouldn’t wake for months. It had started as a small ache in his leg, that had intensified into a throbbing pain before it felt like frost itself, was piling over his being. He’d scrambled to his room in a daze, a sheen of sweat on his forehead as he had pushed his hotel door open. Stumbling his way down the hallway, until he’d crashed onto the bed. Letting a scream of agony out as ice radiated to his bones. He bit a pillow hard, teeth tearing it’s surface and sending downy feathers across the room. He hadn’t cared then, had reached shaky hands down to his belt buckle and tugged. It took him far to long to get it to unloop, even longer still to actually get the damn thing off, shucking his pants down to his ankles. He’d been scared too look at his mark because even though he knew that there love would never work, had to be one sided he didn’t ever want James gone. He’d steeled himself, eyes falling shut as he tried to surface above the waves of fear, heart pounding in his chest.

He choked on a sob at what he saw. The snowflakes blue hues had shaded a bruising purple its hues so different from what he expected to see. What was worse was seeing all of the snowflakes had lost their right side, melting in ways so different than what he was used too. He managed to call Ozpin in his fear fueled haze, hand clutching his thigh.

“Qrow?”

“James” He’d managed to get out voice shaky, eyes roving over the mark over and over again as if each time the outcome would be different, as if he could heal it with just a look. The only change was the purple slowly changing to a pale white. He was running out of time.

“He’s in Vacuo at the moment”

“somethings wrong” Ozpin paused at Qrow’s interruption an annoyed sigh going through the scroll connection. He probably thought he was drunkenly rambling him and he cursed every god in existence that his semblance was bad luck.

“I can assure you he’s perfectly”

“DAMN IT OZ SOMETHINGS WRONG” There’s a pause on the other end of the line, he’d never gotten angry at him before. Sarcastic yes, arrogant, and cocky but never angry. For a terrifying second he’s scared that Ozpin is finally done with him, will hang up and ignore the repeated calls he’ll send. He doesn’t have any contacts in Vacuo that he trusts to check on James and he knows he will not get there in time. Finally, he hears shuffling from the other end of the line, a mug being set down, and a chair being pushed back.

“I’ll call you back” There’s a click from his scroll, and Qrow prays that Ozpin is truly checking in on James. Has to hope that the years of faith he’s given the man will be reciprocated. He doesn’t move from the bed for hours, opens and closes his scroll so many times that, the battery slowly drains until he’s staring at a useless black screen.

He lays it on it’s charging pad, watches as the battery symbol lights up the quickly darkening room. He doesn’t bother trying to sleep that night. Knows it’s an impossibility, he’s too wound up and the throbbing in his leg hasn’t wavered at all in hours. The creeping scaring white has filled even more of the space and Qrow is terrified he will wake with the soul mark as a scar instead of its symbol of love.

It’s two days later that Qrow gets a call from Ozpin. He’s barely eaten, he hadn’t had enough energy to walk down the hall to the small dining area that the hotel had, and they didn’t have room service. So Qrow had gone through the few rations he had on hand for his trip back to Vale and even then, he couldn’t eat more than a few bites before his stomach knotted up and threatened to send it back up. He hadn’t really left the bed either other than to go to the bathroom. The idea of a shower was to difficult of a task in his current state, the thought of even trying to lift his arms to wash himself having him closing his eyes in exhaustion.

So, when the sound of his scrolls rings across the room, the sound bouncing off the walls he almost doesn’t answer. Some how he manages to reach for his scroll, still on the charger he hadn’t moved it since he’d placed it there. His fingers fumble with it nearly dropping it onto the floor, but he manages to draw it to himself. He rests it on the comforter, pressing the speaker button as he answers. He manages to turn onto his back looking up at the water-stained ceiling.

“Hello?” He winces, his voice rough even to his own ears. He tries to clear it, choking on his own saliva because his semblance just loved fucking with him at the worst of times.

“Qrow” his insides turn to ice because he knows that tone, can practically see the dimmed light in Ozpin’s eyes face blank of emotions as if he were here. Underneath that though there is panic, he must have been too late. He admits to himself he’s to much of a coward to look down and see for himself that the gentle snowflakes that once graced his leg were gone. He tries to breath through his panic and chokes on air as his lungs beg for more, as they burn with need, but he cant because… because he was to late.

“How did you know James was in trouble”

“Is he alive?” he manages to force out, deflecting away from the question. He’s never told anyone of his soul marks. Not even to Ozpin and he has no intention to now. The meddling old man would only make the situation worse.

“Due to your insistence, I had another associate check in on him… it wasn’t good what they found” Qrow slowly closed his eyes. He’d been too late. Again. If only he’d called Ozpin sooner, when the pain had first started than maybe, maybe James would.

“from my understanding they didn’t think he’d make it” Qrow wants to hang up can feel bile rising in his throat and he wants to be left alone, so he can succumb to the numbness of shock. Ozpin seemed to take his lack of response as a cue to continue though.

“He’s stable. They’ve put him in a coma until his body is healed enough to… have tolerable pain levels.”  
“He’s alive” Qrow whispered voice cracking, as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

“Yes” The line goes silent and Qrow tries to compose himself, he’d have time to breakdown after the phone call. There was plenty of time for it later but right now he had to pretend he was okay.

“Qrow… how did you know James needed help” Lie, His mind supplied for him unbidden. He didn’t want to lie to Ozpin, but he didn’t want to tell him the truth either, but he needed to answer.

“Just… a bad feeling” Silence. Qrow tried not to fidget where he lay and was grateful that Ozpin couldn’t see him right now, he knew the man would be analysing him, looking for deceit. Over scrolls though it became infinitely harder to tell, and Qrow had to remind himself that he hadn’t technically lied. His soul mark had told him in the only way it could, he was just leaving that bit out.

“Very well” Qrow breathed a sigh of relief, turning onto his side, the light of the screen making him squint in the dim light.

“Take a few extra days to report back Qrow” Qrow didn’t have enough time to respond before he heard the line go dead. He breaths for a moment, he hadn’t told Oz about his mission nor where he was. He should have been nearly home, but he knows he’s at least three days flight from even hitting the forever fall forest much less Beacon. Qrow got the distinct feeling that Ozpin knew. He had to it was the only thing that had made sense. Oz would never say anything about it though. Not once.

The snowflakes don’t recover after that, they’d been slowly melting on and off for nearly five years but every now and then would refreeze. This time is different though, and at first Qrow doesn’t know why every flake is missing at least a small part of it’s right side. Not just one or two but all of them excluding the primary one, but even that one does not remain unaffected. It’s blue hues, have blended with a shinning silver. Half blue, half steel. Qrow’s heart squeezes painfully when ever he sees it, knows something isn’t right but he does not have a valid excuse to go see James.

He knows he is awake. Ozpin had told him, even though he’d already known as agony had flared up leaving him bedridden for two days. Tai and the girls had been concerned but he’d just said it was an old injury flaring up again. Which wasn’t a lie, scars of the heart were just as painful as ones of the body and this one would remain with him forever.

When he finally did see James… he was different. The light from his eyes had vanished, and replacing it was a veneer of calm. Every smile was a placating fake. Every laugh controlled. He was a machine, a husk of the person Qrow’s soul had matched with so long ago. It was unsettling and if Qrow had thought they argued before, he wasn’t ready for them now. James statements were cold, brief, and always, always went for the throat. He hadn’t been ready for it. He’d thrown out one of his usual one of lines, something to irritate, annoy. It shouldn’t have triggered the fury that it had elicited.

His leg went numb and he nearly stumbled forward, dizzy at the sudden lose of feeling. James hadn’t noticed. Had turned on his heel, a sneer on his face, utter loathing in his eyes. Fear shot through him, as James hulking form had taken the few steps to bridge the distance between them. His shoulders hunched inwards, making him so much smaller.

“is that why she’s dead?” Qrow’s eyes had widened, the air leaving him in a punched-out breath. James hadn’t ever been this vicious or cruel. Cold yes, angry definitely but not hateful. He’d turned back around and marched down the hall shoulders squared looking back only once as if telling him to follow. He turned out of view and Qrow sunk to the ground, a sob ripping its way out of him. Eyes slamming shut as he tried to stop the maelstrom of hateful thoughts threatening to overwhelm him. He’d left Atlas without another thought, emptying out one of Mantles bars like it was nothing. He didn’t care about the mission after that, could take Ozpin’s disappointment over repulsion he’d seen from James.

He’d stayed away after that, took missions in Vacuo, Vale, Mistral, Vytal, but never Atlas. James had made it clear with that one statement what he thought of him. Useless, meaningless, a failure and he knew he was right because it should have been him that died that day not Summer.

He learns much later of James condition. How half his body, was animatronic. He knows which half, doesn’t bother asking further than that. He’d saved James but at what cost? He’d lost the rocky friendship he’d held with his soul mark; one he knew would not be returned. James hated him too much for that.

Clovers mark comes as a shock. He hadn’t thought he’d have another, didn’t want another after what had happened with the first two. Yet Clover had wormed his way into his heart. Maybe it was the way Clover smiled as Qrow grumbled at him in the morning, complaining loudly that it was far too early to be going out on missions. Maybe it’s the way Clover watches as Qrow helps his nieces and their teammates practice, helping them handle the newer aspects to them. He points out small things that Qrow misses and if it was anyone else Qrow would usually take offence, but Clover made it clear it wasn’t meant to one up him. Only so that they’d learn.

He doesn’t ask about Summer. Not like James had, when they’d first met, and he is grateful. With only being a few weeks sober, he’s scared it would send him into a relapse, he’d never had to deal with his grief sober… he’d never had to deal with his grief. At first, he was wracked with too much guilt to even consider it, the blame piling up so high that he’d lost himself in it. Then Tai had needed him. Needed him to look after the girls when he couldn’t even get out of his bed, eyes glassy and unseeing. It was on those days the girls needed him the most, Yang’s childish voice trembling over the scrolls call, Ruby’s wail in the background indicating she was hungry.

He’d swept in the small home like a hurricane, lifting both of them into his arms before reassuring them to the best of his abilities. Small things that had made the girls laugh became inside jokes Farm trips in the fall, winters solstice in the winter, spring festivals, summer parties all became fond memories.

It had left little time to mourn for his partner. He found himself more often than not, pacing his room, than pacing the hallway, than finally the compound. Clover would find him. Every time. At first it alarmed him, he had been a spy for nearly a decade knew how to avoid cameras and keep quiet. Once he’d learned of Clovers semblance though it had made sense, Clover was just lucky enough to find him.

He never asked him why he walked up and down the hall like a caged animal, instead he’d rest a hand on his shoulder, give him a tired smile and say

“coffee?”

“Little late for that don’t you think?” Clover would shrug undeterred, guiding him gently down the hall and into the shared common room.

“Tea than” Qrow didn’t argue, couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse so instead he’d let Clover guide him to a chair, one that was always stiff and uncomfortable, and he hoped not for the first time that his kids would begin adding their own touches to the room. They’d be here for awhile he knew. Might as well make it feel like home.

Clover placed the tea in front of him, steam pouring out of the white mug. Qrow had liked collecting different ones when they were at Beacon. They’d never lasted of course with his luck, but it was better than something as boring as the one in his hand. The smell of it wafted up at him first chamomile and small hints lavender that eased his senses. Qrow had waited for the prodding questions. Shoulders going up defensively waiting for the blow, but Clover would go off on a tangent about the stars or Atlas’s new tech.

Qrow would be the first to admit that he hadn’t been the most receptive to it at first. He’d wanted to wallow, to hurt. His emotions left him feeling like he was a hairs breath away from snapping even when he desperately didn’t want too. Slowly though the idle chatter eased him instead of setting him off. The one warm drink turned into two and sometimes three before they’d notice the dawn light, shinning in from the small window above the counter.

Clover never complained about being tired, even though Qrow knew he must have been exhausted. To his knowledge he hadn’t said anything to anyone either. Qrow had felt relief at that. James had been… overbearing with his concern after finding out he’d quit the alcohol.

Showing up in the morning briefly to see if he’d been alright and Qrow had glared and blatantly said he had up until someone had woken him up at five thirty in the morning. It hadn’t deterred him though and James seemed to be making a point of checking in when he could. He’d tried pulling him from several missions when his aura levels weren’t up to par in the morning.

Sometimes the low levels were from the withdraw, he could feel it even with his aura working to lessen the effects. He still got chills, still woke up racing to the bathroom to wretch into the toilet but it was better than if his aura hadn’t been working to help. Had started taken lighter missions when he knew he couldn’t do any heavy lifting such as fighting off Grimm. Clover hadn’t seemed to mind. Seemed to know when Qrow needed a break from the more difficult tasks.

Qrow hadn’t taken kindly to James meddling. He knew what he could handle. Knew the worst days meant he’d patrol the borders of Mantle or Atlas. The bad days meant supply runs the cold seeping into his bones as they exited the cars a reminder that he was alive and needed. The warmth of the truck reminding him that not everything in life was awful. The good days meant clearing out Grimm nests or missions with the kids. Being pulled off entirely made him feel useless, like a child that needed to be handled. He wasn’t and he’d said as much to James.

“its for your own safety Qrow” James had scowled, for once taking his eyes off the hologram in front of him.

“I can take care of myself James” James had crossed his arms, looking down on him from the chair and Qrow felt small, inferior and he hated that.

“Until your aura levels are stable, I’m taking you off the roster”

“I don’t need you telling me what I can do!”

“I’m the one in charge Qrow. I’m telling you; you won’t partake in any missions till medical clears you. dismissed” Qrow had seen red, had stomped over to the desk, glancing down at the array of papers that were far more interesting than he was apparently.

He’ll admit it was a petty move what he did next, but he’d been so angry because he was doing so well, and he was being punished for it. He’d rested his hands on the tops of the stacks and pushed on them hard sending them scattering in a flurry. James had looked up startled, before it changed to anger.

“I’m not one of your damn soldiers James. I don’t need you’re help” He’d stormed off after that, not giving him a moment to reply. He’d vaulted down the stairs, felt the impact jar his knees but he didn’t care. He tried pulling up the Atlas military mission board and could only see his that his access had been denied. He’d wanted to shove the damn thing into the ground but stopped.

James had power over the military board, not the huntsmen. They acted as a outside guild, even with Atlas’s military might. He doesn’t remember the reasoning behind it, but James didn’t have control over it, and it was good enough for him. He swiped to it relieved to see that he had clearance for any one he wanted.

He needed to blow off some steam and the easiest way to do that was to dust some Grimm. It was easy enough to find something with that description. A pack of Beowulf had been spotted near a broken segment of Mantles wall and no one had been able to deal with it yet. He knew it would be a piece of cake and took it. the recommended party was at least two people, but he ignored it. He’d taken on packs before and was confident he could do it again.

However, he knew his absence would worry his nieces and their friends, they’d grown oddly attached to him even after everything he’d put them through. He shot Ruby a quick message knowing she’d see it long before Yang would and headed towards the transport bay.

His pocket buzzes and he doesn’t have to pull it out to see the enthusiastic response, hiding concern under soft words. He pulls it out anyways worried that maybe his niece things James is right. She doesn’t even mention what he’d told her though simply says “Be safe. Check in when you can. We love you Uncle Qrow!” there’s an image attached of all of them in the missions room and a small smile plays across his face, before he shoves the device into his pocket and saunters the rest of the way to the air ship.

He scowls when he sees Clover. Clover who doesn’t hesitate to match his step as he steps onto the air ship. Sits across from him as they begin their descent towards Mantle. He crosses his arms debating on checking his scroll to see if he was the only one who’d taken the mission or if James had sent a babysitter after him. He can’t help himself when he pulls it out tapping on the icon.

‘I didn’t come because James asked me to you know” Qrow scowled, looking away as his anger came back full force. He took a deep breath; it wasn’t Clover he was angry at. It was James he reminded himself, Clover didn’t deserve to be yelled at because James was being an idiot.

“Why exactly did you than?” His shoulders hunched, he definitely hadn’t kept the bitterness out of his voice, and he swallowed back a lump of guilt reminding himself, yet again that this wasn’t Clovers fault.

Or maybe it was his mind whispered. Maybe Clover had told James about his sleepless nights. About the time it took to pull him out of his grief with gentle prodding. Maybe Clover thought him as useless as James did.

“Military protocol means that if one partners barred from active duty, so is the other until another partner is found” Shame dusted Qrows cheeks red, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Clover was out of work until he wasn’t, and it was his own fault for drinking himself stupid for years and needing to recover from it.

“It’s not that bad. Figured it would be a nice break” Qrow doesn’t meet his eyes but the waves of guilt lessen somewhat. Its not gone, but enough to be manageable.

“So, it was fairly surprising when my scroll pinged that you’d taken a mission on the huntsmen board” Qrow shrugged looking out the window of the manta. A light snow had started up.

“You didn’t have to come. I can handle it” the quiet is stifling as Clover seems to register the words.

“It’s a two-man mission Qrow” He shrugs half-heartedly.

“Not like I haven’t done them alone before” He doesn’t miss the sound of Clover shifting in his spot. He looks down at his shoes, toes wiggling idly. The kids had picked them, said it would match better with his new get up. He’d grumbled and complained but they were more comfortable.

“You don’t have to anymore. we’re partners” A flash of a bright smile, mirth across delicate features, mischief twinkling in silver eyes.

“ _We’re partners silly bird”_ Qrow closed his eyes, trying to push down the memories and succeeding marginally at banishing them, but still her voice rang out again through his mind.

_“you can try pushing me away all you want silly bird, but I’ll keep coming back”_ Qrow cracked an eye open, subtly looking upwards. Clovers mouth was set into a disapproving frown, arms crossed posture stiff. His eyes held the same determination that Summers had. The same stubbornness, and even though the two were set in different times of space, he knew they were the same. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of Clover.

They travelled in silence after that, from air ship into land transport. The bot in the truck was rusted, in places, its arms stiffly driving them out to the suspected cave system where the Grimm were located.

They found them with ease, too easy in Qrow’s opinion but with Clover around he shouldn’t be surprised. They attack like a well-oiled machine, as if they had been doing this for years instead of the few months they’d been partnered.

Clover would cover his back when he was in a tight spot, ice conveniently breaking under a Grimm’s foot allowing Qrow to plunge his blade through its stomach with ease. Clover slips on a patch of ice, but instead of it hearing the hard thud of a Grimm landing on top of him he hears it howl as it goes flying Kingfisher catching on one of its back legs. Clover gives it a slight tug and the Beowulf goes sprawling left, right into an icicle. The rest of the pack disintegrates in much the same way there semblances working in tandem.

Qrows anger has mostly vanished, a feeling of satisfaction sitting warmly in his chest as they head back to the transport truck a mile back.

Its on their way back that their trouble begins. The light flurries quickly turn into a blizzard slowing the truck down to a crawl rather than its usual meandering speed. Than it stops he bot sending out sparks before powering down. Qrow had looked up in alarm, as the lights flickered before going dead, the glow from the snow the only light entering in. He looked at Clover in alarm, trying not to panic.

They’re was nothing to protect themselves against the cold, they’d slowly freeze to death and it was his fault because he’d stupidly wanted to go on a mission when he clearly shouldn’t have because-

He heard the engine come back to life, lights flickering on before powering down again, Clover sat in the passenger seat, the transport trucks com brought to his mouth.

“This is captain Ebi reporting from transport truck Alpha one five does anybody copy” there’s static over the other end, then nothing. Clover sighs, looking at Qrow ruefully.

“Looks like were stuck here for the time being” Qrow wraps his arms around himself protectively, turning around so he doesn’t have to see the annoyance in Clovers eyes.

“Sorry”

“For what?” Qrow turns eyes disbelieving, Clover couldn’t be this dense he has to know this is Qrow’s fault, has to be upset with him and his good for nothing semblance.

“Qrow you didn’t start the storm; it was just bad timing”

“Or bad luck” he shot back, watched as Clover rolled his eyes and watching as something twinkled in his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as it was directed at him.

“I don’t know what you mean, I get the break I wanted and getting paid for it” Qrow couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face.

“The truck has enough fuel for at least three days, four or five if we keep lights and other unnecessary functions to the minimum. Food and water for about a week, and there’s blankets and bedding in one of these crates. Everything’s fine Qrow” Clover pauses a teasing smirk on his face.

“Well everything’s covered except entertainment, but I think we could figure something out to pass the time” Clover winked at him, and Qrow turned again so Clover didn’t see the blush that reddened the tips of his ears. It was a mistake, Clover reached out for him, hand missing his shoulder and fingers barely grazing over the skin of his neck.

He’d felt a tingling light up and spread downwards and then out across his shoulders a pleasant warmth accompanying it. Qrow knew what it was and knew he couldn’t hide it like the other two.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, as panic seized him. He raced to the other end of the transport truck and slammed his hand down hard on the emergency exit button. The door opened with a whoosh, the wind howling and snow coming down hard. He ignored the yell from behind him, stumbled his way down the small ramp. Door sliding shut behind him.

He wasn’t stupid he didn’t go far, he huddled by the left back wheel. He couldn’t run not unless he wanted to die but he couldn’t be in the transport with Clover, either. It hurt too much. Knowing he’d matched with a third person and that they didn’t wear his mark. That it had to be one sided just like the others. He screamed into the abyss arms wrapped around him tightly as he began to sob. It wasn’t fair he’d been matched with so many people and yet none matched with him none fit with his soul like he had fit with there’s.

The cruel thing about soul brands is that while ones soul might match with another, it did not mean the other one matched back. His mother had explained it to him once, a long time ago when he’d thought he’d love and get to be loved. Soul brands were not soul marks, not destined to complete you.

“You are already complete my baby bird” His mother had said to him rocking him in her lap. Qrow had tilted his head confused. She’d smoothed back his hair, fingers carding through them.

“Soul brands are given when one soul, believes the other can match them, can lift them up to be even more than they already are” Qrow had stared at his mother in amazement, the small amounts of tiredness dissipating at her words.

“They’ll change as your emotions towards them do, a flower will blossom under close affection but will wither under there hatred” Raven had huffed her annoyance at there mothers information, even as Qrow grew more and more enraptured.

“sometimes they are returned, sometimes they are not. One soul may think it matches with another, but the others may not. But when they do match…” He’d practically shook in excitement, bouncing on her lap until he’d whined a soft” momma please” before she let out a laugh.

“when they touch their mark for a second time, love blossoms dear heart”

His mother hadn’t told him of the pain to come from an unreturned mark, of the agony it put one through to watch as part of their soul decayed on his body. And now he had another one. He hadn’t even bothered to try and look to see what it was yet, but he knew it was large. Knew it creeped up his neck for everyone to see. For everyone to stare in pity as it slowly began to morph into something different.

Qrow doesn’t know how long he’s outside gathering snow. It could have been mere minutes or hours, but Clover is pulling him inside the transport truck the door propped open with a crate. He shivers at the change in temperature and Clover is moving to unbutton his shirt. Qrow stumbles back, landing flat on his ass and scrambling back until he’s pressed against another crate.

“We need to get you out of those” Qrow shook his head vehemently. Clover sighed looking away hurt written across his features.

“I get it you don’t want to be stuck with me as a soul brand, who would?” Qrow stared at him as the silence grew in the dim room. Clover couldn’t be serious and yet it was Clover who stared resolutely at the ground, tears brimming in his eyes. He felt something twist painfully on his shoulders.

“What” Clover still wouldn’t look at him, but he heard a small sniffle as Clover turns away pulling the crate inside and allowing the door to slam shut.

“Ebi doesn’t need to try hard because of his luck, Ebi’s just lucky enough to actually get this far, Ebi’s not good enough for anything other than turning a tide in a battle, Ebi’s easy to get into bed’”

“Stop” Qrow says weakly, not knowing were this is coming from, Clover was… Clover was none of those things.

“That’s that’s not why I ran outside”

“Then why” Clover chokes out, tears falling down his cheeks.

“because… you don’t have mine” He hears shuffling before something hits the ground hard, knees his brain supplies, before a wrist is shoved into his view. It takes him a moment to figure out what he’s looking at. Downy feathers are the first thing he recognizes as he the image comes into view, before a small beak and beady eyes take form, the small chick yawn at him sleepily before seeming to curl back and go to sleep. Resting on a single black feather, a crows feather. Qrow can’t help himself he runs a finger of the mark. He feels the same tingling sensation when Clover had first touched him, but this time it isn’t a foreign soul attaching itself to his. Its his own recognizing a piece willingly given to another.

“Why wouldn’t I have yours?” Qrow doesn’t know how to explain the years of unrequited love he’s felt for two people who he knows don’t feel the same way. Couldn’t possibly feel the same way, they would have said something if they had both men were to straightforward not too. Clover doesn’t push further, must see the stricken expression on his face because he pulls his wrist back to himself.

Qrow’s eyes follow the movement, watch as his brings it to his lips and leaves a soft delicate kiss on it. He swears he feels the touch on his own skin. It sends shivers up his body and he can’t help it when his hand reaches for the one on the nape of his neck. Their gazes lock a moment before hesitantly Clover is reaching for him.

“Can I…” Qrow doesn’t move for a second worried he’d break the silent spell that seemed to have captured the both of them. If he were to wake up right now and find out this was a dream he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. For once, things weren’t stacked against him, instead they were slotting into place, missing pieces coming together to fill gaps he had desperately tried to hide.

“Okay” Qrow turns around, starting to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t need Clover to see the other one yet. There would be questions for those ones, and he didn’t want to ruin this.

“awe somebody shy?” Qrow snorts, head turning to shoot Clover a smirk, eyes twinkling in amusement. Qrow doesn’t miss the teasing smile, and eager eyes. The last button pops off his shirt and he curses as he pulls his arms out of the sleeves.

“I’ll find it later pretty bird” Qrow splutters can feel heat beginning to radiate off his face and hears a soft, oh from behind him. He turns to see Clovers own face is dusted a soft rosy red. He’s not looking at the mark on his shoulders though instead he’s staring down at the small bird on his wrist, its soft downy feathers fluffed up adorably.

“You like that?” There was no point in denying it, not when Clover already knew that he did. His mark acting traitorously as it fluffs up further at the question.

“Pretty bird” Clover whispers, before his eyes trail back over to Qrow. He nearly shakes in anticipation for Clover to touch his mark but manages not to. Eyes staring resolutely forward at the front watching snow gather on the windshield.

Something resonates deep within him as he feels finger tips trail down the nape of his neck. His soul, quivers as it recognizes on its chosen to entwin with its own. He’d taken a part of Clover, unintentionally of course and that first touch was confirmation that the other soul saw how they could match how they could help the other thrive. He wonders if Clover felt the same when he’d touched the mark on his wrist.

Qrow doesn’t mean to let a whimper escape him, and Clover stops his trail down his left shoulder. Concern ripples through the mark, and he shakes his head vehemently at him.

“Keep going” Qrow manages to choke out, but Clover doesn’t move and his stomach twists anxiously, he must have done something wrong, or maybe Clover didn’t feel the pull he did, and the brands were wrong. He didn’t have a chance to spiral further, as Clover leaned forward resting his head on his shoulder, arms snaking around his waist.

“Nothings wrong pretty bird, you didn’t do anything wrong I promise. Just worried it was too much” crimson eyes met sea green and Qrow’s chest loosened allowing him to take a steadying breath.

“What is it?” Qrow finally asked and Clovers eyebrows knit in confusion.

“What is what?” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“The brand, what is it? Clovers?” Qrow asked teasingly but he knew it likely wasn’t the mark was far to large for that unless they took shape on his neck and sprouted roots further down.

“moon flowers, and sweet peas” Vines. Of course, Clover would be vines. Sturdy, resilient, bright. It made perfect sense.

“Guess you can’t get rid of me now huh?” Qrow laughs, stupid stubborn brats honestly. Just like Summer, she’d said something similar so long ago.

“Guess I’ll need to try harder” Qrow doesn’t need to turn to see that Clover is pouting. He moves to grab his shirt before realizing its not there. He freezes panic seizing him a moment before his vision is lost to darkness.

“You’re shirts-soaked wear that instead” Qrow grumbled as he through it on, the thermal shirt, warming his chilled skin. Qrow turned to see Clover rummaging through another container pulling out a pair of sweat pants before tossing those to him too. As Clover returns to the crate he quickly shucks on the pants.

“You know. I’m going to see you naked at some point… probably, you don’t need to hide” Clover doesn’t look up from hos searching. So, he doesn’t see Qrow grow ridged but his thumb swipes over his mark as if trying to sooth him.

“I know I’m not ready for you to… see just yet” He wasn’t ready for Clover to see how his soul had sought out two others before him and had failed. He didn’t want Clover thinking he was his last choice or that his soul had attached to the first soul that he’d felt affection for, for the first time in years.

“Okay, but full disclosure” Qrow looks up to see Clover staring at him a bundle of clothes tucked neatly under his arm. There’s a teasing smirk lighting his face, a piece of hair flopping forward that has Clover flicking his head to the side.

“you can stare all you want” Clover pulls the belt from his pants so fast a smack resonates across the walls Clovers pants pool around his feet and Qrow can’t help but stare. Stares at toned calves that led up to muscled thighs, his eyes trail up further and Qrow bites his lip before his eyes skirt up to meet Clovers a smirk on his face.

“Like what you see?” Clover says teasingly turning to grab the pair of sweats that he’d left hanging on the rim of the crate. Qrow can’t help but stare at the curve of Clovers ass and feels disappointment as it disappears under the baggy clothes.

“awe Pretty bird, promise you’ll get to see it up close and personal, eventually” Qrow rolls his eyes, but a question is posed on the tip of his tongue one that he can’t help from escaping him.

“What happened to your leg? The scar” Clovers expression falters, eyes going guarded and Qrow didn’t want that, not from Clover.

“Never mind you don’t have to tell me” He watches as Clover sighs, eyes going rueful before he comes back to sit beside Qrow, leaning onto his shoulder.

“When I was at the academy, my team was sent on a mission off the coast. My…partner… was supposed to be watching my back, but… well you know what people can do when their jealous. We were fighting some tempest, nasty Jellyfish like things”

“I know what a tempest is Cloves, been doing this for awhile” Clover lets out a nervous chuckle, and Qrow nudges him slightly, a silent indication that he could continue.

“Well, they let it get close, it managed to wrap one of its tentacles around me and… I got hit with a rather painful amount of electricity. My aura couldn’t even keep me safe from getting a scar from it… think it may have shattered actually I don’t know… I was out for two weeks” Clover goes to move away, but Qrow stops him hand wrapping around his wrist.

“That’s shitty”

“No, I should have-”

“Don’t make excuses for people Clover, it doesn’t suit you” Clovers expression shifts and before Qrow can figure out what it can mean, he has a lap full of Clover, face buried in his shoulders and arms snaking around his back, hands clinging to the fabric. Qrow hears sniffling and he goes rigid. He’d said something wrong, he had to have if Clover was reacting like this.

“Thank you.” Qrow looks down, to see a Clover staring up at him a shaky smile on his face.

“Nobody’s ever told me that before” Qrow wraps his own arms around Clover hugging him back fiercely.

“I’ll keep telling you till you believe it Cloves”

It stops snowing in the middle of the night, not that either care anymore, and by day break the bot had rebooted itself. Their halfway back to Mantle before either of them wake. Clover has crease marks from Qrow’s shirt, and Qrow’s back aches something fierce from the sitting position they’d slept in, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

It is slow at first the changes the two make after the discovery of their matching soul bonds. Qrow finds himself seeking Clover out in the mornings, eyes softening as he lands on a mop of messy hair, a mug being filled with coffee. He learns that Clover puts in an ungodly amount of sugar, with some milk. Clover makes a face as he watches Qrow take his black, nose crinkling adorably as the scent with him, something he knows he wouldn’t do if they were in the company of his team.

“Black?” Clover prods and Qrow can’t help but tease.

“Like my soul” Clover pushes him good naturedly and a laugh escaping him, as Clover sets another pot to brew for his team.

He learns other things of course, somethings intentionally, like the way Clovers eyes light up when there is something particularly good that he enjoys on the mess hall menu or how he seems to embrace him with a desperation that Qrow recognizes from his own loneliness. Other things he however learns unintentionally. How his eyes seem to dart to his left more so than his right or forward and he is reminded of the scars of electricity that take up half his thigh. Sees how Clovers eyes dim slightly as his operatives insist that they aren’t friends, just mere colleagues, see how they light up as he watches his kids laugh and talk. He even sees the envious look Clover gives him when one of his kids seek him out, asking for advice or help.

The last one was easy enough to fix, and Qrow invites Clover to one of the kids coveted dinner nights. The kids are suspicious at first, eyes darting to Qrow than back at Clover who’s smile seems plastered on and fake. Qrow nudges him after a moment, having him nearly stumble forward.

“Stop that, boy scout, were all friends here” He gets varying nods of agreement before, Ruby’s darting forward, petals scattering behind her.

“Well technically you’re our uncle, Uncle Qrow” Qrow grunts a fond smile on his face as his eyebrow raises.

“I can’t be your friend and your Uncle? I’m hurt” Ruby chatters in front of him, but his eyes are on Clover, who’d hesitantly made his way over to the small kitchen the kids were occupying eyes lit up hopefully.

The kids welcome him in the only way they seem to know how, loudly and with open arms and he soon becomes as much of a regular as Qrow does, laughing at Yang’s puns, discussing books with Blake and Ren, Music with Nora, weapon maintenance with Jaune and Ruby. The most surprising thing for Qrow is how close he and Oscar grow. Apparently, Clover had grown up on a farm too, and it seemed to be a relief for Oscar to have somebody to relate to it.

It is during one of these evenings that the kids catch a glimpse of their brands. Its an accident, Nora had went to reach for the flour, but it had tipped, in an effort to save Nora from getting a face full of it Ruby had zoomed over but the wind had spread it further than it would have if she hadn’t decided to help, and Clover right beside her had been covered head to toe. The kids had all gone rigid, worry crossing their expressions. They respected Clover, but Qrow supposed they saw more of the soldier than the glimpses of civilian that Qrow got.

Clover had let out a snort, and Qrow felt mirth filter through his mark, a smile coming to his face as Clover grabbed a rag and wet it using it to wipe his face, before pulling off his gloves and getting the skin underneath. Qrow heard a gasp come from Nora a delighted squeal leaving her.

“You have a soul brand!” the mess was abandoned as the eight of them zeroed in on Clover who’d chuckled nervously.

“Who is it, who is it!” Ruby’s voice rang out next her excitement practically making her vibrate, Nora was nearly doing the same thing, and although the rest of the kids appeared nonchalant, he could tell that they held the same brimming enthusiasm. Clovers eyes darted to Qrow for a minute. They hadn’t discussed telling anyone yet, were still figuring things out slowly. Qrow tries to send him feelings of reassurance but the effects are diminished slightly as he runs a hand over his other two marks. The decision to tell the young adults in the room is taken out of their hands however when he sees Oscar back straighten for a minute, a barely discernible nod leaving him before his eyes shade green and he knows Ozpin had made an appearance.

“If I’m not mistaken Mr. Ebi that is a crow is it not?” Qrow curses the meddling old man as all eyes dart over to him, before they turn back to Clover. He watches as each of them pull out their weapons the atmosphere going from friendly to menacing in seconds.

“If you hurt our Uncle” Yang began and the lot of them seem to take a step closer, Clover steps back into the counter eyes wide.

“you’re going to regret it” Blake says and Qrow stands there in shock a moment before he feels the vines on his back shudder and figures its about time, he step in.

“Alright stop harassing him” He gently pushes Ruby out of the way, ruffles Jaunes as he pulls Clover out of the circle of young adults. There’s a scowl on Yang’s face, and Blake leans into her side, and it disappears instantaneously.

“can we see yours Uncle Qrow?” Ruby’s eyes are hold nothing but kindness in them and the way she phrased the sentence is not lost on him. She’s giving him an out, an option to say no, and he’s grateful that she knows discerned that he may not be ready to bring up the matter. So, it is not surprising that when he gives them a curt nod and practically flees with Clover out of the room there is no disappointed looks.

Yang and Ruby come to his rooms that evening, sitting on the plain white couch in the living room of his quarters. He’d been surprised when James had given it too him, he knew generally these guest rooms were for high-ranking officers or for people of more elite status. He’d though he’d be shoved in the huntsmen guest rooms, small things with a bed and a lamp with shared bathing and cooking areas. It was a nice change of pace, but he wouldn’t admit to James that he liked it.

“So” Yang began bringing his attention back to the present, his eyes dart to her face, it’s set in a serious expression eyes glittering in excitement but also a steely determination. Ruby’s is much the same, and subconsciously he rubs over Tai’s mark. They remind him of Tai often and maybe it was about time he gave him a call to check in.

“Is he treating you right?” Yang’s arms cross as she leans forward in her seat, while Ruby leans on her eyes asking the same question. Qrow leans back in his chair practically sinking down in it.

“I can take care of my-”

“Is he treating you right?” Yang asks again at Qrow’s attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction but neither of his nieces are having it. They were as stubborn as their mother, and Qrow smiles briefly at the thought.

“Yes” Qrow says curtly, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible, to no avail.

“Are you happy?” Ruby prods, hand moving to rest on his knee, as he runs his hands over his face, a sigh leaving him. He thinks about it a moment, he’d felt lighter these last few weeks after they’d marked each other. Had laughed more than he had in years. Felt it easier to smile and speak with Clover around. Most importantly though he’d felt at ease, like he could fall and knew Clover would be there to catch him.

“Yes” His nieces are in his arms a moment later, Ruby squeals in excitement as Yang hugs him tightly taking the air from his lungs before he’s patting the both of them on there back, rolling his eyes before a fond smile comes to his face. He was grateful that even after all the shit he’d put them through, they still wished for him to be happy.

Things still progress slowly between the two of them after his flock of kids find out, although they do prod the both of them, pushing them to maybe have dinner by themselves once in awhile or a movie.

Qrow isn’t opposed usually dinner means take out at Clovers or his own quarters, grease dripping down his chin as he bites into cheesy pizza that Clover insists is the best in all of Atlas. Qrow can’t help but agree. It is during these nights that the both of them reveal the broken parts of themselves that they hadn’t ever felt save enough to show others. It is Clover who opens up first. Qrow had been talking rather animatedly about the time they’d had to sneak back into their dorm room after staying out rather late at a concert for the AH’s. Clover’s expression had fallen eyes dimming as he reached for his can of pop.

“Your lucky you know… to have teammates who liked you” Qrow had been halfway to bringing his slice to his mouth but stops abruptly, and a moment later the cheese slides off and lands onto the carpet. His eyes however don’t leave Clover’s face.

“My… my team if you can even call it that hated me, or I guess envied, but we never got along. As evident by my” Clover gestured to his leg as if that was answer enough and, in a way, it was in a way. Even when one Tai or Summer or Raven had been upset with him, they’d never intentionally let him get hurt. Hadn’t once let their anger boil over onto the battlefield.

“After we graduated… it was a relief when they all took off somewhere else. Vacuo, Vale, Vytal. They… didn’t even say goodbye. I just… I thought… I thought I’d make friends at the academy, but it was just like when I’d been at home. They wanted me for my luck and when it didn’t benefit them, they moved on” Qrow felt the vines on his back twist and turn, entwinning themselves further defensively, and Qrow watched as Clover swiped a few tears that fell down his cheek. Qrow moved without thinking, grabbing Clover’s hand and entwinning it with his own.

“It’s okay to be upset about it Clover… they should have been the best days of your life” More tears fall before there’s a sniffle and a second later a soft sob. Qrow pulls Clover into his arms, trying to provide what little comfort he can, hands floundering for a moment as he debates on what he should do, he was never really good at this, always let Summer or Tai do the reassurance thing, but he knows for Clover he has to try. He ends up running his hands over his back, trying to be soothing. Qrow isn’t sure how long they stay like that but eventually Clovers breathing returns to normal, and when he looks down Clover is staring up at him with red rimmed eyes, a sheepish expression on his face.

“I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize. Soul marks remember we should… trust…each other” Qrow can’t help but feel as if the words ring hollow as he says them. He hasn’t told Clover anything, as of yet, hadn’t intended to for a long time and yet… he knows he should. Resolves himself to do it and soon, because Clover had willingly laid his emotions bare to him, had allowed himself to be vulnerable with him, if he didn’t do the same, he knew this wouldn’t work out and he desperately wanted it too.

Telling and doing however Qrow knew was difficult and the more and more Clover gave him, the more worried that he wasn’t giving enough. He’d talked of his nieces of there travels but not much else. It wasn’t until Clover had found him, on the anniversary of Summers death that he was able to tell him anything at all.

Qrow had been avoiding people most of the day. Had spent the morning taking flight outside of atlas in his bird form instead of having coffee with Clover. Had opted out of taking a mission; James had begrudgingly reinstated his access after the incident previously and from coaxing from Clover. By lunch Qrow could feel the worry coming from Clover over his soul brand but elected to ignore it, instead heading to the training rooms, and spending several hours taking down practice dummies. It had distracted him for a time but as the light from outside dimmed, his thoughts moved back towards his lost partner.

He returned to his room in a daze, long past dinner, but he wasn’t hungry, wasn’t even tired. He just felt…numb as he often did on this day. He’d stepped into his living room fully intending to sit on the couch and allow the loss of her to wash over him, but he stopped short as he saw Clover sitting there arms crossed and worry evident on his features.

“Where’ve you been?”

“Around” Qrow said evasively moving to put Harbinger away and stepping into the small kitchen, avoiding looking at Clover.

“Around where?”

“Why does it matter?” Clover spluttered and hurt flashed through their bond, the feeling of something wilting on his back all to familiar, he flinched at the feeling.

“Were you… were you out drinking?” Qrow turned on his heel, arms crossed around himself protectively. He knew by the way Clover reached for his mark that he felt the distress that he was giving off.

“How… did James tell you” Clover shook his head.

“The girls, they were worried, thought you’d relapse and said something about it not being good for you to be alone today” Qrow felt guilt rush through him at his carelessness. Of course, they would be worried, previous years he’d… he’d get black out drunk so he wouldn’t have to remember. So, the memories wouldn’t claw themselves to the forefront of his mind as they’d been trying to do all day. He’d been selfish than and he was being selfish now, his nieces were hurting just as much as he was if not more so, he should have been their for them, than and now. Still making mistakes, he thought bitterly, even when trying to make things better.

“I wasn’t drinking” Qrow said, thoughts beginning to spiral. He didn’t catch the way Clover reached for his mark again eyes widening in alarm at what he saw. Instead Qrow elected to stare resolutely down at the ground, focusing on keeping his breathing even.

“Then, where were you?” Qrow’s shoulders bunched up to his ears, eyes darting every which way in hopes of finding an escape, but he found none.

“Around” He could feel Clovers frustration with him, and he glanced over to see a scowl on Clovers face, eyes reflecting his discontent at his answer. His mind flashed to years before sea green eyes changing to unimpressed silver, short brown hair turning into long auburn, Qrow looked away, squeezing his eyes shut, and his breathing coming out in short rapid breaths. He gripped the counter hard, his knuckles going white.

_For just a brief moment he is back in the training rooms at Beacon, harbinger in hand pointedly ignoring his partner, until Summers voice rings out across the room._

“your going to have to _give me a better answer than that silly bird”_ Just as he’d responded then at his partners meddling, he turned, eyes blazing, snarl coming to his face.

“DAMN IT SUMMER LEAVE ME ALONE” His breath heaves in his chest before, horror fills his being, staring at Clover not Summer, who’s eyes are opened wide in shock, and guilt wracks through him. This is why he stayed away from people, why he should have kicked Clover out the moment he’d seen him in his apartment.

“I-I” Qrow took a step towards Clover before he was stumbling back, tears threatening to fall as her voice rang out in his head once more.

“Qrow” Clover says coaxingly, and Qrow doesn’t look up, can’t because he know Clover must be angry with him, furious, even if he doesn’t feel it. He waits for Clover to leave, to give up on him.

“You can talk about her, if- if you want” A sob breaks loose from his chest before he’s biting down hard on his lip to stop the rest from rushing out. Clovers arms wrap around him a moment later, softly murmuring in his ear and pulling him close. He doesn’t hear the words too lost as he weeps, as years of agony poor out of him.

“It’s my fault” Qrow says in between quiet whines, and Clover gently tilts his face up, sea green eyes filled with concern.

“tell me?” Qrow knew he was giving him an out if he wanted, he could say no, and Clover wouldn’t question it but in Clovers arms he feels safe, secure for the first time in years. So, he lets the words spill out of him like water, speaking until his voice goes hoarse, telling him everything. His eyes never leave Clovers even when the urge to look away builds the longer he talks. He doesn’t see judgment in his eyes even once, he catches flashes of anger and hurt but that is it and finally Qrow stops the last of his words leaving him, and with it a bone deep weariness came over him.

“It should have been me” Clover didn’t say anything for a moment and Qrow’s shoulder slumped, that is before his shoulders flared in determination and he could feel the vines grow on his back.

“I think Summer would disagree” Qrow wanted to argue but Clover gave him a pointed look, and Qrow thought about it a moment. Summer would never have blamed him for her fall, would have told him it came along with the job. She knew she may one day perish from doing her duty and had accepted it.

“ _one day I could be here and the next I might not, but you got to keep on going for me birdie, promise me?”_

_“Summer…” she shook her head furiously eyes blazing, before she pulled her hand out, all fingers folded but her pinkie._

_“promise me you’ll let me go, that you won’t blame yourself, that you’ll be happy Qrow” He’d sighed, looking off at the treeline._

_“will you do the same than? If I were to die”_

_“Yes” He’d wrapped his own pinkie finger around hers, a sad smile coming to his face._

Summer would have disagreed with him, would want him to not forget, but to keep moving forward, something he hadn’t done in all the years she’d been gone. He groaned into Clovers chest, and he could practically feel Clover smiling down at him.

“I’m lucky she hasn’t come back from the grave to haunt me”

“hmm think she’s to busy keeping you safe” Qrow hums into his shoulder, and Clover carries him to his bed gently placing him under the covers, he turns to leave, but Qrow’s hand wraps around his wrist.

“Stay?” He whispers, he can’t see Clover’s eyes in the dark, but he can hear his movements. Cold air hits him as the blankets drawn down, but a moment later he’s enveloped in warmth as Clover pulls Qrow to him. Qrow sleeps, contentment radiating through both of their bonds.

From than on, it is easier for Qrow to speak about himself. He hadn’t wanted to tell Clover about his new sobriety, was ashamed of it, especially when he internally fought with himself. Now that he knew though Qrow saw no reason to hide it and even though Clover didn’t ask, he deserved to know. Clover had sat patiently on the sofa, as Qrow fidgeted words stilted and several frustrated sighs leaving him when he couldn’t find the words he was looking for. He’d listened something he hadn’t gotten from people in a long time. He had pulled Qrow into his arms when he was done, cradling him for a moment before looking at him.

“Do you want my help?” Qrow didn’t know how to respond, but gratitude radiated off of him, and a soft smile came to his face. It was different with Clover than with James and Tai, James would have forced his help on him, and Tai would yell and shout as if that would make him want to do anything but run.

“maybe” Clover didn’t ask for a clearer answer just pulled him to his chest and let him be. Its why on his first bad day after this talk, he calls him. Voice shaking, stomach rolling, body aching, he doesn’t know how he manages it. Clover is at his apartment less than five minutes later. Its why he keeps calling on his off days, because Clover doesn’t judge him when he explains that he wants the burn of alcohol to run down his throat, to make his thoughts fuzzy but he’d promised her. Promised he wouldn’t anymore but it hurt.

Clover tells him its okay to feel that way, to be weak as long as he doesn’t succumb to his urges. Reminds him that there are so many people who are proud of him. That need him to be sober. It acts as a balm against his frantic thoughts. Slowly there are more good days then there are bad. The kids notice too, and often he finds his nieces smiling proudly at him, and he returns it.

Its two months after he and Clover have started up a bit of a rhythm when things begin to change. James had called him down to his office and Qrow had grumbled and groaned about it, had wanted Clover to come with him, but James had given specific orders for him to come alone.

“I’ll see you at dinner pretty bird, my place?” Qrow nodded, pulling Clovers towards him, resting his hands around Clovers waist, a smirk on his face.

“A kiss for the road?” Clover rolled his eyes but leaned down, giving him a quick peck. Qrow had frown, arms holding Clover in place.

“I know you can do better than that” Clover had huffed but relented, soft lips meet his own for a moment before pulling away eyes twinkling.

“now go before your late” He snorted eyes dancing in mischief, as he let go. Heading towards the elevator, he turned his head once to see Clover still looking at him, and a feeling of contentment washed through his soul brand.

Qrow walked through James office expecting an argument, had thrown ever guard up that he let down when he was with Clover. He assumed said argument would be over the last mission he and Clover had taken, it was supposed to take only four hours but had been doubled when a mishap or two had occurred. It had meant they were behind schedule and Qrow knew how James loathed that, so he prepared himself for a verbal assault.

What he gets is something else entirely. James sits at his desk, a pleasant smile on his face as he regards the man sitting opposite of him. James eyes flick up as he enters the room, and the other man turns.

Qrow takes in a lungful of air, nearly steps back out of the room he’s just entered but he has a sneaking suspicion that the door may now be locked. Tai stares at him a moment, deep blue meeting red.

Qrow knows he should apologize. Knows he should have told Tai about Ruby taking off instead of following her, but he hadn’t. instead, he’d elected to draw her into the fight with Salem. Well, he hadn’t exactly meant to tell her. If it hadn’t been for Tyrian, he wouldn’t have told her anything, but things change. Words don’t come to him, even as the panic in him rises high as they both continue to stare.

His scroll rings breaking the silence, and he breaks eye contact as he fumbles to pull it out, not even bothering to check who it is but grateful for the distraction. He doesn’t even get a hello out before the other person is speaking.

“Are you okay?” Qrow can feel himself relax a fraction as Clovers voice hits him.

“I’m fine” There’s silence for a second and he glances up to see James and Tai staring at him in curiosity. He shifts uncomfortably at having their gazes on him.

“You sure? Cause your mark is…” Clover didn’t need to tell him what he already knew. The small bird was probably silently squawking wings flapping frantically.

“I can come up if you’d like” Qrow took a deep breath, eyes closing. As much as he wanted Clover’s presence here, he needed to sort this out himself.

“No, I’m… not good, but ill get there”

“Okay.” The line went dead and Qrow shoved the device back in his pocket.

Neither James or Tai had looked away from him, and reluctantly he slunk over to the two men, sitting in the chair adjacent to Tai and pulling himself as far away from him as he could.

“What are you doing here Tai?” James cleared his throat, drawing both men’s attention to him before he could get an answer. James leaned forward on his chair, elbows resting on the edge of his desk and fingers interlocked.

“I invited him. With his family here I figured he may be more inclined to help” Qrow fought hard not to roll his eyes, before turning to Tai.

“Don’t you have a semester to teach?”

“Funny thing about never taking any vacation days is that they build up over time, I got about two years worth, and that’s not even including the sick days’ Tai replied, arms crossing over his chest. Qrow gets the barest hints of something edging into his soul brand before it withers.

“Right. Do the girls know you’re here?” Qrow avoided Tai’s gaze, unable to read his expression at the moment. He shifts uneasily.

“No. wasn’t going to bother them until they came back from their missions. Plus, I need to settle in” Qrow nodded that made sense. The girls would be to distracted if he went to look for them now, and by the looks of it Tai was suffering from jet lag.

“Tai will be sharing the same floor as you Qrow” Qrow froze, getting a sneaking suspicion that James and Tai weren’t telling him something, but let it go for the moment. It wasn’t worth the argument, not yet at least. Besides there were five rooms on his floor, and Tai could have his pick of them. They may not even see each other that much.

“Why don’t you get settled Xiao Long?” Tai nods standing and its then that Qrow actually notices the backpack that Tai had shoved under the chair. He loops it over one shoulder, as James escorts them to the door. It closes behind the two of them with a whoosh and the two of them are left alone. They stand there a moment unmoving, before Tai looks over to him, arms making a sweeping motion.

“Lead the way”

Tai picks the apartment right next to his. He tries not to show his annoyance by it and thinks he manages fairly well, he pulls the small amount of luggage that had been left in the hallway by one of James men into the apartment for him, eyes roving over the near identical living room to his own. He’s about to make a hasty retreat back to his own apartment but a hand lands on his shoulder. He flinches and its gone almost instantly.

“Help me unpack?” Qrow snorts, edging slowly stepping towards the door.

“You always complain when I help”

“Not always” Qrow looked at him doubtfully, every mission they’d ever gone on Tai had, packed meticulously, everything going into a certain spot, his closet was the same. Qrow was very much just throw it on the ground and deal with it later, which had been a constant spot for arguments between the too.

“I think- I’m”

“Or just stay here, the company would be nice” Qrow’s shoulders slumped in defeat, before following Tai to his room sitting awkwardly on one of the corners of the bed as Tai laid out each article of clothing out on the comforter. The process was familiar and Qrow knew from years of knowing him that he’d put the largest articles of clothing away first, before moving onto the smaller ones. The actions lulled him into a sense of familiarity that gradually had him relaxing and leaning onto the bed. He shut his eyes a moment, before Tai nudged him, he let out a huff but rolled from under the clothes he’d been lying on.

“I’m sorry” Qrow said quietly and Qrow hears Tai stop for a moment before going back to folding, the sound of one of the dresser drawers opening. His gut twists uncomfortably, as Tai remains silent, until blessedly he answers.

“I was mad” Qrow knew that he’d felt his mark burn for days afterwards, anger and bitterness morphing the colours further.

“But one of us had to go after her… and it wasn’t going to be me, not when Yang still needed me, so… thank you” of the directions the conversation was heading Qrow hadn’t thought this would be one of them. He expected yelling, of blue eyes blazing in rage, of words said out of spite. He’d tried to ready himself for that, but this outcome left him floundering and he some how manages a quiet “no problem” before the room is doused in a comfortable silence.

Qrow tries to leave several times after that, but each time Tai comes up with a different excuse. Normal Qrow wouldn’t have paid it any mind, but he can tell Tai’s wording is deliberate and leaves no room for Qrow to really argue. The thing was it was nearing when he was supposed to meet Clover for dinner, and with being silent for most of the day, he didn’t particularly want to miss it.

“Come on we can have dinner with the girls” Tai drags him out of the apartment and down the hall before he can give his answer, grumbling as they make their way to the mess hall. Ruby and Yang spot them almost immediately eyes going wide before there dashing over, their friends looking over in confusion before seeing the similarities between the three of them. They give them space as the two wipe the tears from there eyes and Qrow thinks this is his chance to escape, but Tai’s hand wraps around his wrist keeping him there. Inevitably they end up back at the table, Ruby on Qrow’s left, while Yang sits opposite from them. Tai had practically strong armed him to sit on his right, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by the kids. Tai was about halfway through his first plate as Yang told him how she’d ended up finding Weiss,when he glanced over and realized that Qrow hadn’t even touched his.

“You should eat”

“Not hungry” it was a bit of a lie, but he had said he was going to eat with Clover tonight and well he didn’t want to spoil his actual dinner, besides Clovers food was generally better.

“You haven’t eaten all day, just a little” the kids looked back and forth between the two, and Qrow took two bites to appease him. Tai went back to his own food a moment later and Qrow couldn’t help pulling out his scroll, tapping his fingers against the table when he realized the time. It didn’t go unnoticed by Yang. He sent her a pleading look, one she returned with a smile.

“Dad help me carry dessert back with me?” Tai looked over to him again and Qrow tensed as Tai opened his mouth, hand reaching out, but Yang caught him and dragged him away before he could. Qrow watched as they disappeared into the crowd, before he wished the rest of them a hasty goodbye, practically running out of the mess hall.

He’s at Clovers door ten minutes later, out of breath and sweaty but there. Clover gives him a soft smile as he opens the door ushering him in, before wrapping his arms around him and laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Missed you today pretty bird”

“Yeah, missed you too” Qrow tells him about Tai, a frown coming to his usually cheerful face as they begin washing dishes.

“I don’t like him”

“You’ve never met him Lucky Charm”

“No, I haven’t but… he hasn’t be the best of friends to you Qrow” Qrow swallows thickly hand ghosting over his chest. Clover wasn’t wrong, but Tai knew when he’d messed up, and apologized for it, doing everything in his power to make amends.

“Can you at least give him a chance? I think you’d like him once you’ve gotten to know him” Clover grumbles, at him and smirking Qrow splashes some of the soapy water at him. Clover yelps in protest before splashing him in protest. The room fills with their laughter, as soap and water splash onto the floor, and soak their clothes. A pleasant warmth spreads out from Qrow’s back, the tickle of blossoms opening distracting him for a moment and landing him with a mouth full of soapy water. He splutters for a moment as Clovers eyes fill with mirth and contentment settles over him.

He doesn’t stay at Clovers that night, it’ll be an early morning, and Qrow likes to sleep in till the very last moment, before getting out of bed, Clover was the same when they had days off, but while working he was awake before the sun rose. Something that would be fine, if it didn’t make the bed unjustly cold.

It is these thoughts that distract him enough that he doesn’t see Tai sitting beside his door, and he’s sent sprawling as he tumbles over him. His elbow radiates pain for a moment before his aura catches up with him.

“Tai what the hell” he shoots Tai a glare as he stands, rubbing his elbow even though it doesn’t hurt anymore. Tai doesn’t seem to pay the comment any heed as his eyes rove over him.

“Where’ve you been Qrow” Qrow bristles as Tai steps closer, and he knows he’s trying to smell even a trace of alcohol on him. Its when everything clicks. James hadn’t called Tai here to help with Salem or to see the girls. He’d asked Tai to come to be his minder, to watch him like some child. He crosses his arms indignation burning hot and uncomfortable as he feels his temper flare.

“Around” He shot back, not trying to keep the edge of anger out of his tone. His mind flashes briefly back to the conversation he’d had with Clover not to long ago, the context so different than it is now. Qrow watches as Tai’s jaw sets in annoyance, eyes flaring in anger before he seems to tamper down on it.

“Qrow” Tai said tone raised in warning.

“Tai” he mocks back, shoving him out of his doorway, before connecting his scroll with the keypad. The door opened harshly, and he slammed his hand on the button to close the door hard. He looked down to see a worried text from Clover. He hadn’t even moved to open it when he heard the door open.

He stared in shock then in anger as he saw, Tai’s own key pressed to the keypad. James had given him access to his quarters.

“Now are you going to answer me like an adult or”

‘Get out!” Qrow yelled, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to temper down his own anger and hurt. He had thought James had started to trust him again, had hoped Tai would to but this, this was to much. For a moment, a flash of uncertainty crosses through Tai’s face and its enough for Qrow to grab his scroll before retreat to his room. Unlike the front entrance these ones had door knob and locks too.

He slammed it shut, sliding down it until he was sitting. He took several steadying breaths, trying to calm himself from the situation he had to pull himself out of. His phone buzzes insistently in his hand, and he sees several more texts from Clover. He manages to right a simple I’m fine before shutting it off. He’d tell Clover about it in the morning.

He wakes to a pounding on his door, groggily he reaches for his scroll the light blinding him a moment before he could read the time. It was six in the morning, six in the goddamn morning. He through on a t-shirt and sweatpants before hustling to the front door.

“What” He snapped, leaning on the frame as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. He prayed that whoever it was would leave so he could get back to sleep. There was still at least two and a half hours before mission assignments.

“Morning” Qrow glared as Tai looked at him with a cheerful smile.

“What do you want Tai?” Tai’s smile faltered for a second before coming back in full force.

“lets get breakfast” Qrow scowled not bothering to stifle a yawn as Tai bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Its six in the morning Tai” Tai shrugged, and Qrow was really tempted to close the door on his face but reframed…for now, he was wearing on his nerves though.

“It’s good to have a routine Qrow less likely you’ll relapse”

“I have a routine already Tai and it doesn’t involve waking up at six in the goddamn morning” Tai’s eyes harden, and he takes a step forward arms crossed.

“Sure, you do. Seven for breakfast is where we’ll start. See you in an hour.” Qrow watches in shock at Tai’s retreating figure. Qrow heard something shatter behind him before shutting the door, kicking the side table, and sending a mug flying. He didn’t bother cleaning it up, instead choosing to jump in the shower before what was likely going to be a long day.

He let the water run down his body for much longer than he needed, but the hot water had a way of letting his tense muscles relax and chasing away the chill that always seemed to linger within atlas.

Sooner rather than later the water began to run cold, and Qrow quickly left before it could become frigid. He checked his scroll again and grumbled when he realized it had only been half an hour since he’d woken. There was another message from Clover checking in again, and Qrow couldn’t help the wicked grin that came to his face. He rushed throwing on his regular attire falling hard onto the ground when he lost his footing putting on his sock. He didn’t care, if he could beat Tai, he could have breakfast with Clover.

He left his apartment with ten minutes to spare. He’d raced down the hall, worried Tai had heard his door open and took the stairs instead of the elevator because he would be just his luck that he’d be stuck there for ten minutes and get caught. Qrow tried to look more presentable as he reached the mess hall, but he couldn’t help feeling a rush of giddiness at escaping Tai’s watchful eye.

The mess hall was quiet at this time of the morning, a few people sat at the long tables, and none paid him any heed as he headed to the far corner near the windows, the faintest of dawn light filtering through. He grabbed Clovers sugar filled coffee, slipping in beside him. Clover gives him a grateful look, head dipping forward as he tries not to nod off. Qrow goes to place a kiss onto his cheek but Clover tilts his head, and he relishes the feeling as his eyes slip closed in happiness.

“Good morning to you too lucky charm” He says as they break apart, watches as Clovers eyes reflect his own contentment.

“Your not usually up this early pretty bird” Qrow gives him a disgruntled huff, eyes glancing over to the door as if Tai would appear.

“Yeah well, Tai decided that I needed a routine and thought six in the goddamn morning was a good time for that” Clover snorted, before patting his thigh in sympathy.

“You can sleep on the transport truck today, were just dropping off some dust to the amity site” Qrow’s shoulders relax fractionally at the prospect before he sees Clover glancing over at his scroll in concern.

“pass me your scroll Qrow” He does it without hesitation, it wasn’t like he had anything to hide, and he was more curious why Clover needed it than anything else.

“That’s… odd, did you switch us out?” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, before Clover elaborated.

“its just Taiyang’s set as your primary partner and I’m set as your back up” Qrow scowled, grip tightening around his cup of coffee.

“Can you switch it back?” A curt nod.

“If you didn’t want to be partners”

“I didn’t change it James did” The confused look Clover gives him, has Qrow starting his explanation of the previous nights events and watches as Clover frowns.

“I’ll speak with James”

“It won’t matter Cloves; he won’t listen they never-”

“Qrow” he groans as he watches Tai stride over, eyes blazing as he tries to give off a sense of calm. It doesn’t work. Clover tenses beside him and he can’t help but lock their fingers together under the bench in reassurance. Tai stops in front of the table, looking between the two of them, before he folds his arms across his chest.

“Who are you?” Qrow’s hackles raise at Tai’s tone, but they relax a fraction as Clover throws on his wining smile, hand extended.

“Captain Ebi of the Ace Operatives.” Tai eyes him up, before taking a seat, his aggressive posture loosening a bit.

“how do you know Qrow”

“He’s my partner”

“Was. Me and Qrow will be teaming up-”

“oh? Really, not what my scroll says. Or Qrow’s for that matter. In fact, according to this you’ve been designated to a back up partner.” Qrow hid a smile behind a sip of coffee wanting to cackle at Clover’s smug tone as Tai pulled out his own scroll staring at it uncomprehendingly for a moment.

“come on I want to figure out our route for today” Clover unlaced their hands before gently guiding him up. Tai isn’t far behind, his own hand falling down hard on his shoulder.

“Qrow we should really-”

“No.” He practically snarled feeling the anger from the previous night come back full force. Maybe if Tai had asked to be partners, he would have been more willing to actually go along with him, but he hadn’t. he and James had gone behind his back and changed it without his input, walked back into his life and tried to demand he change things to suit his and James wants. He brushed off Tai’s hand, following Clover out of the mess hall, not looking back once to see if Tai was following them.

The day was relatively peaceful after that, the mission had gone well, and they’d gotten back in record time. He should have known things would go to shit once they’d return back to Atlas. James was waiting for them as they exited the cargo truck, Tai not far behind. They waited impatiently as the two of them made their way towards them.

“Sir?” Clover asked, confusion written across his face for the briefest of moments before his professional mask was back in place. James spared Clover a glance before turning to Qrow eyes unreadable.

“My office. The both of you” He turned quickly on his heel, not waiting to see if they were following, and he whispered quietly with Tai before sending them into an awkward silence the air growing tense as they got closer to James office. The door closing behind them has Qrow letting out a anxious breath his eyes darting around the room to find an escape. Qrow felt reassurance surge through him and he looked up to see Clover looking over at him, eyes knowing. He sent him a shaky smile as James rounded his desk standing in front of it with his hands rested on the surface.

“Captain Ebi. I’m reassigning Qrow as your partner for now” Qrow’s insides ran cold, because he had hoped they wouldn’t force it would just let it go and by the looks of it so had Clover.

“I don’t need you being distracted, and Taiyang and Qrow have a shared history, making the partnership favorable.”

“With all do respect sir, I have to disagree” surprise flashes through James eyes, before going back to their blank neutrality that Qrow hated.

“the success rate we have is higher than the one before they arrived in atlas, changing partners now in my honest opinion sir is a reckless move” James seemed to contemplate his words, and Qrow’s fingers itch to run down the snowflakes on his thigh but he reframes.

“I do, however, have a proposition. We could take turns” James eyebrow raised in curiosity and Clover seemed to barrel ahead.

“of course, it wouldn’t necessarily work. One of us would always be without a partner unless” James and Tai shifted in anticipation and Qrow didn’t bother hiding the smirk on his face as he watched Clover work his magic.

“Unless” James prompted when Clover didn’t continue.

“Unless there was another one of us of course”

“And who do you propose captain Ebi”

“You, Sir” James gave him a blank look, even as Clover gave him a winning smile.

“I have a lot to do in preparation for amity Clover, I don’t have time to do supply runs or clearing out Grimm nests”

“So, let me get this right sir, are you saying your more important than the rest of us out their risking our lives for amity? Surely Winter can handle a bit more of a workload?” checkmate. they’d talked about James overworking himself and Qrow had thought he could maybe talk some sense into him given some time, but he’d been looking worse for wear as time went on. He hadn’t known what to do but it didn’t seem to matter now not if they way James had gone silent was any indication. Qrow knows they’ve won when James sighs, giving Clover a rueful look.

“Very well. I’ll send you the details by the end of the day today Captain Ebi. Dismissed” Clover gives him a curt nod, before he turns on his heel, Qrow hopes that it means the lot of them are dismissed, slowly taking a minute step back as he tries to edge towards the door.

“Qrow why don’t the two of you stay for a bit? We could discuss”

“Atlas?” Tai interjects hurriedly, pointedly ignoring how Qrow’s shoulders sag, as he stares at the door longingly.

“didn’t you say you were busy James. Amity and all that?”

“I have a little free time” Qrow saunters to one of the chairs, slouching in it, before motioning for one of them to talk because he wasn’t.

Two hours. They trap him there for two hours and than Tai forces him down to the mess hall again. He just wanted to relax back in his quarters, maybe take a bubble bath, or throw on one of the fighting games the girls had gotten him. He didn’t want to spend more time with people right now he wanted to be alone.

The din of the mess hall was too much. The scrape of metal against porcelain, grating on his nerves, the chatter around him clamors around him suffocating but Tai doesn’t seem to notice his anxiety spiking as he leads him to a full table. The sound of chewing, has him grating his teeth and he can’t be here. He makes a quick escape as Tai gets in line for there food. The cacophony of noises is to much for his tired mind and he barely reframes from shoving his hands over his ears to dull it.

He retreats to alcove over looking one of the gardens. Cold seeps through his clothes from the stone grounding him back in the present. He leans his head back, taking in the arch of the small space that had become his sanctuary. He breathes in a lungful of cold air, letting it out slowly before resting his head back against the stone and closing his eyes. He focuses on the sound of the garden below. A gentle breeze makes the trees creak as it passes through and he’s tempted to shift into his bird form but reframes, he’d likely crash with how emotional he was feeling. He listened to the small fountain as the water softly pattered onto the stone.

Breath he reminded himself. It was Clover who’d helped him through this last few times, not touching or talking just letting him settle again, being a steady presence. It’s all he had needed as he sorted through everything.

“Qrow” he didn’t respond for a minute, body relaxing as the scent of lavender began to hit him.

“Sorry Cloves was a bit much in there. You know?” Clover did know. Qrow had spent an evening stumbling over words to try and put meaning behind what he’d felt but all he could describe it as was it being too much all at once. It had been enough, and Clover had figured out fairly quickly when Qrow needed to leave a space for a bit.

“What?” Qrow’s eyes, opened without his permission to see Tai not Clover standing there, arms crossed but not in aggression no. something else that Qrow couldn’t put his finger on, something he was to overwhelmed to sort through. He looked away and down to the garden, trying to calm his mind even though it panicked at the though of Tai knowing. Of seeing him like this. Vulnerable. Open. Weak. Tai had, well he’d needed him to be strong for years now, for himself and for the girls. He’d used the alcohol to hide everything else until it was more of a crutch than then a asset.

Qrow doesn’t look over when he hears the shuffling of Tai’s feet against the stone floor, nor when he takes a seat opposite of him. He does however flinch when he rests a hand on his knee, and the solid weight is gone a moment later.

“what did you mean Qrow?” He’s tempted to ignore the question. Play it off with a sarcastic remark but the concern in Tai’s voice has him hesitating. He hadn’t heard it in years, had taken for granted the level of concern, care and love Tai had shown him back at Beacon. They’d been close once, there’d been a time when Qrow had told Tai everything, when they’d sit shoulder to shoulder on the small twin sized bed and watch the latest episode of disasters in the kitchen on Tai’s shitty laptop. He ached to go back to that, instead of the roundabout arguments, of the barely concealed looks of distaste. He wanted to go back to the point in time where his soul had thought they’d be a match, not to love no. He knew Tai couldn’t ever love him, even if a small part of him still yearned for his friend, no Tai couldn’t love him after everything he’d been through, but he wanted to be friends again at least.

“the mess hall. It was really loud” Qrow didn’t turn, to look at him, watched as a pair of birds flew above the treetops.

“Not any louder than usual” He counted to ten as he stopped himself from snapping at him. It was true it hadn’t been any louder than usual but… it had felt like it.

“its- sometimes” Qrow cursed as he scrubbing his hands over his face, struggling to find a explanation.

“too much. Its just to much all of a sudden” He chanced a glance over to Tai a look of contemplation on his face, his eyes searching to see any traces of his earlier irritation before they went back to looking down at the scenery below.

“is that why Sum used to drag you out of the mess hall at Beacon?” Qrow’s brows furrowed, he’d never told Summer that the atmosphere of a room was to much or he needed to be out of it. He’d thought it was something new, a result of his sense being muddled from the alcohol but… Summer had every now and than dragged him out of the cafeteria and to the training halls. It was often when he’d been agitated and would snap at the simplest things.

“Maybe. She always was pretty perceptive” Tai hummed in response, shifting slightly and Qrow idly looked back over turning in his spot until he was facing him.

“What can I do to help?” He lets out a small snort at Tai’s words, shaking his head slightly.

“Nothing. Just need a second.” He hears the clink of something hitting the stone and looks down to see a plate sitting between the small space separating them.

“okay. Lets eat out here, yeah?” Something warm works its way through his heart, a his eyes soften, a small smile coming to his face.

“okay”

Thinks are better after that. Tai still gets on his nerves, but the fury he’d felt at his friends deception lessens. He doesn’t tell him about Clover wants to keep it to himself for now and Tai doesn’t ask about the few vines that peek out from the collar of his shirt.

There first day back as partners is rocky and each one after that isn’t any better. Qrow’s style had changed drastically since Beacon. He was used to fighting alone and the way he wielded harbinger reflected that. Of course, it was adapting again as he and Clover got closer, Clover didn’t generally fight close up, but at a distance while Qrow had grown used to fighting up close and personal, It worked for them.Tai wasn’t Clover however, worked better as a close-up heavy hitter who relied on his partner to deal with minor other things around him.

It meant they weren’t in sync. Qrow was focusing on keeping Grimm off himself, looking behind him to see if Tai was following instead of in front. It meant Tai would take unnecessary hits because he couldn’t figure out where he would be next and couldn’t adequately watch his back. It mean a Grimm Qrow thought would have been taken out hadn’t been because nobody was watching his back and would send him flying leaving him dazed. They left most of their missions scraped, bruised and aura levels painfully low.

The tension grew painfully high as it kept happening, until finally it spilled over one evening. they’d entered the airship that would take them back to Atlas after clearing out a small Grimm nest.it should have been something easy, less than a hours work, but it had taken nearly four hours. The quiet was stifling, as both their tempers mounted in the quiet air ship. Qrow prodded at a bruise on his ribs, not enough aura to heal it at the moment. He hissed in pain as he checked to make sure nothing was broken.

“Wouldn’t have happened if you’d been paying attention” Tai had snapped as he let out another sound of pain.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you paid attention to your surrounds” Qrow replied gruffly, hand falling limply to his side, as he met Tai’s glare head on.

“I shouldn’t have to you should have my back!”

“News flash Tai, not all of us had a cozy teaching job for the last nine years! Some of us had to actually adapt our fighting style!” Tai stood hands curling and uncurling into fists as he paced the small ship. Qrow stared at him wearily.

“you could have stayed at signal! If you hadn’t” Tai stops in his tracks eyes wide in horror as Qrow hunches into himself. If he hadn’t let his alcohol addiction take over his life and spill into ever aspect. He tried to shrug it off moving to stand by the drivers seat and staring out the glass windows watching as the city grew smaller below them.

“Its fine. Not even the worst I’ve been hurt” There’s a sound of alarm from behind him, but he doesn’t look back.

“Qrow”

“its fine Tai” he said flatly, tapping his fingers over the passenger seat to keep him grounded in the present. Remembering all the times he’d been injured while alone wasn’t going to do anything good.

“It’s not, I should have been there” he hears Tai sit down heavily and from the glass he sees Tai’s head in his hands.

“after Summer, I was just so, scared. Scared of fighting, of dying, of what would happen to the girls” Tai let out a shaky breath.

“Tai you, you don’t have to explain I know”

“I know you know Qrow that’s the worst part. Because you were there when I needed, and I didn’t even give you the same curtesy. Every time you came home smelling like the bar, I’d yell and scream, and you’d just take it. You’d just stand there and take it” Tai let out a shaky breath and Qrow couldn’t move frozen to his spot as Tai continued.

“You were hurting too, and I didn’t do anything but ridicule you. how many times did you get injured and hide it? how many times did you drink because the memories hurt you? I may have wallowed in my bed for months, but you persisted, you pushed through until their was nothing left to give” A sob breaks Tai’s tirade and it takes a moment before he has himself under control to continue.

“And even than you kept trying. Even through you didn’t sleep at night and I know you didn’t cause I could hear the floorboards creaking; don’t try and deny it, you’d still be up to help the girls get ready for school. Made sure you were back for every birthday. You were there but all I could see was”

“stop. Okay I get it”

“No, you don’t. I saw all the faults and that’s not right” Qrow finally moved purposely striding over to him and kneeling in front of him.

“I’ve already forgiven you Tai. Okay? Can we… can we just go back to yelling at each other?” there’s a snort of laughter before Tai looks up.

“You prefer me yelling at you than like this?” Qrow shrugged.

“No. but I don’t know how to react to this” Tai rests a hand on his shoulder a reassuring presence.

“You and Rae weren’t ever good at this… let me know if you need anything okay? I- can’t change the past but I’m here now”

“Good cause we’ve got to work on your form its subpar at best” There’s a shout of indignation and Qrow reels back laughter ringing out of the small space.

That night as Qrow gets ready for bed, he swears some of the colour in the sunflower has brightened, some flower petals contrasting starkly with the others. He chalks it up to the lighting in the room.

Just because things are going better between the two of them doesn’t make Tai any less nosy, in fact Qrow thinks its gotten worse since there heart to heart. It isn’t the worst thing in the world, means Qrow plays video games in his apartment with someone else, or has someone helping clean up the mess when he cooks dinner. The downside is of course he has less time with Clover.

He tries to sneak out of his apartment a few times, a surprise visit to Clovers quarters ruined when Tai inevitably here’s the woosh of his front door open. From there it’s a question of where he’s going. He’d responded with the training rooms or the mess hall and each time he’d say he’d tag along. Leading to hours of him not spending it with Clover. It was wearing on both of them they just wanted at least one evening together.

Qrow gets his chance when the girls convince Tai to come out to one of there game nights. Tai’s halfway out the door, Yang and Nora tugging him towards the elevator and Blake sends him a meaningful look one which Qrow returns with gratitude. He waits exactly ten minutes before shooting Clover a quick text and shoving his shoes onto his feet. He waits impatiently for the elevator, shooting off a second text as he waits. A soft ding chimes throughout the hallway, and Qrow doesn’t look up as he steps in, a goofy grin on his face. He presses on the Clovers floor without looking up.

“Qrow?” Qrow freezes eyes looking up to see James, standing there.

“Jimmy.” The doors close behind him as they begin to descend, leaving them standing there awkwardly.

“where are you headed?” James ventures after a moment and Qrow shrugs.

“Places”

“Taiyang’s not with you?” Qrows jaw sets.

“No.” James scroll pings and Qrow relaxes a fraction as James responds to it watches as the floor numbers slowly descend.

“I’m heading in the same direction as the game night your kids are hosting I’d be happy to escort you”   
“Thanks for the offer Jimmy but that’s not where I’m going, why are you going there? Only thing on that floor is the rec room”

“Taiyang invited me to join them or more appropriately demanded that I do or he’d break my computer and I don’t doubt he would” Qrow let out a chuckle at that, Tai always made good on his threats.

“enjoy your night James” Qrow said as the elevator opened. James gripped his arm.

“James” Qrow said warningly trying to yank his arm out of his grasp, it was to no avail.

“where are you going”

“None of your damn business! Now let go!” He screeched, and the pressure on his arm lessened.

“You can’t fault me for worrying Qrow. Or Tai. The road to recovery can be-”

“I’m not going out to drink Jimmy. I promised I wouldn’t and its going to have to be enough for you” Qrow watches as the door slides shut standing there a moment more before turning on his heel and stalking down the hall. He tapped his scroll across Clovers door a thrum of happiness running through him at the reminder that Clover trusted him enough to give him access.

“Qrow?” Clover asks turning from where he stood in his kitchen an apple slice halfway to his mouth. He rushed over, practically barrelling into him. As it was Clover had to brace a hand against the counter, a sound of disgruntlement leaving him as the apple was crushed under his palm.

“Your cutting me another apple” he let out a laugh rolling his eyes as he looked up at him. Qrow kissed the cheeky grin of his face, a startled sound leaving him at the first press of lips before he kissed back more insistent, hand wrapping around his waist as there bodies pressed together as the press of lips deepened into something more. Qrow slipped his tongue through the seam of his lips the sweet taste of apple hitting him as Clover let out a small moan. They pulled back for air a second later, neither wanting to part for even a moment.

“Missed you” Qrow said roughly resting his forehead with Clovers.

“Yeah. I missed you too” They didn’t move for a second, content to be wrapped in each others’ arms. Qrow was just about to lean up to return to their previous activities when Clovers stomach rumbled, so instead he kissed his cheek and stepped away.

“What’s for dinner lucky charm?”

“well, it was going to be” Clover glanced over to the counter before looking back at him.

“Four apple slices and a glass of water, cause I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet”

“So, take out?” Qrow implored, as Clover rolled his eyes.

“what two apple slices doesn’t sound appealing to you?” Qrow shoved his shoulder playfully.

“It sounds like more of a healthy snack”

Forty minutes later, both of them were sated and comfortable on the couch. Qrow sat curled up on Clovers lap as he ran delicate fingers over his back occasionally bringing them up to scratch at his scalp. Qrow’s body went pliant under the ministrations, head resting on Clovers shoulder.  
“can I ask you something?” Qrow hummed, eyes blinking open as pulled out of the haze the ministrations brought.

“Why do you do that?” Qrow frowned pulling away slightly to get a better look at who’s face held nothing but curiosity.

“Do what?” Clovers face flushed slightly, before slowly reaching out to him.

“I’ve noticed you run your hands over here” Clover rested one of his hands Qrow’s chest, before continuing.

“And here” his other hand went to his thigh. Qrow’s heart stopped, before picking up speed pounding in his chest. He’d thought he’d been good about being discrete about touching his other marks, but apparently not. his expression must have changed to one of alarm as Clover hushed him, moving his hands

“You don’t have to tell me. I was just curious pretty bird” Qrow closed his eyes breathing in deeply. Clover deserved to know and Qrow was tired of hiding it from him and yet even with how much he trusted Clover he was terrified. Terrified if Clover saw the other marks he’d leave, see them as a betrayal in a way, even though the others didn’t match him.

“You don’t have to tell me Qrow. When ever your ready” the statement furthered his resolve though. Clover hadn’t reacted badly towards his past, nor to his nightmares. He’d let them move at his pace, not giving anymore than what he was ready for. So slowly with shaking fingers he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He watches as Clover stares at his chest, fingers moving to touch before his eyes snap to Qrow’s eyes questioning. Qrow gently guides it to the mark. His warm hand rests over it a moment.

“I have two, that matched before you did” he won’t look at Clover, eyes fixing on one of the buttons on Clovers vest so he can focus on anything but Clovers hand pressing over his chest.

“They… they didn’t match back Cloves” Silence fills the room and Qrow thinks he’s finally fucked up the one good thing that’s come about from all this trouble of soul brands.

“It’s why you didn’t think we matched” He nods eyes still not meeting his as he waited for Clover to push him off his lap and onto the couch.

“can I see the other one?” he nods, moving to stand. It takes him several tries to get the buckle off hands shaking but he manages, letting his dress pants to pool around his ankles before he lifts up the fabric of his boxers so Clover can see the pattern of snowflakes that crawls up his leg. He drops it hastily as tears spring to his eyes.

“They don’t mean anything cloves, its just you for me”

“Hey, hey come here birdie” Clover tugs on his wrist and Qrow goes willingly back into his lap.

“none of these” He wipes the tears from his cheeks, planting a kiss on his forehead, before laying one on both of his cheeks, before capturing his lips in a longer one.

“I don’t care. Even if they did match, we’d make it work, I know we would if that’s if that’s what you wanted”

“Not giving you up Lucky charm. not now, not ever” Clover hums in agreement, before pulling back slightly.

“do you want to tell me who?” A shake of his head before Clover pulls him closer.

“Okay, but for the record, they’re missing out” Qrow snuggles closer and doesn’t argue, he knows it would be one he wouldn’t win.

Missions with James are… different. They aren’t out of sync like he was with Tai but its still off. James actions are mechanical, which Qrow knows is an idiotic description give the circumstances but it’s the one that fit the best. James used to fight with a tenacity that rivaled Tai throwing himself at the enemy with a wild abandon, but now ever move was meticulous, predictable.

Its what becomes problematic between the two of them because he’s the complete opposite. Using his lithe figure to dodge and weave out of the Grimm’s way, but at the same time using his weapons versatility to his advantage, not to mention he knew a good punch sometimes did the trick in a pinch. His unpredictability is what kept him alive on the battlefield. He knew that their different techniques was going to get one of them hurt at some point but hopes with time the differences will get better. It doesn’t.

Instead Qrow finds himself fighting off a pack of Beowulf’s his scythe slashing through them with ease, harbinger shifting to a sword as the monsters get to close for comfort. He hears shoots ringing out around him as James fires. He’s standing in a cloud of black dust, breathing heavily and muscles burning in exertion, but he feels elated. James returns his grin, about to move when Qrow sees motion to his left. He doesn’t have time to yell instead he lunges at James, tackling him out of the way before he’s rolling with the Beowulf above him. His arms are pinned, and he squirms to try and get one arm out to pull harbinger out to block the attack. The first claw hits him, his aura shaking as it takes the hit. The third hit shatters his aura, and he stares at the Grimm above him, closing his eyes in acceptance. He hears the Grimm howl before a whine of pain leaves it. he has just enough time to see it dissolve into the air, James eyes wild with panic.

“James” Qrow says cautiously, James eyes snap to him and he’s rushing over in an instant, hands running up his side as he checks him for injuries.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine James” the words don’t seem to register, as James eyes rove over his frame, before turning Qrow’s head back and forth to check for injures.

“James” He turns, pressing down on his comm as he heads towards the check point.

“have an airship ready, and medics on standby” Qrow rolled his eyes, as he jogged to keep up. He didn’t hear the response on the other line zoning out for a moment before coming back in as they walked up the ramp onto the ship.

James pushed him down onto one of the seats, and Qrow waved him off.

“I told you I’m fine”

“Your aura’s shattered Qrow. Have medical clear you and than I’ll believe it”

“because I lie so often, right? Can’t ever trust good old Branwen to be truthful” Qrow leans back arms folded over his chest, anger radiating off of him in waves.

“That’s not what I meant”

“No, but you were thinking it” He knew they thought it every time he left without either of them knowing where he went. Thought it ever time he used another poor excuse because he just wanted to be alone or spend time with Clover without prying eyes being around.

“when…when I got injured back in Vacuo, they put me on incredibly strong pain killers … I got dependent on them Qrow because everything hurt, even when they lowered the dosage I wanted more, no needed more. It took months for me to realize it was a problem. Even longer to realize I needed help. It was hard.” Qrow stares at James in shock the fight leaving him as he continued to talk.

“I know it isn’t easy, trying to stop.”

“every step of the way, all I could think about was that you weren’t weak for wanting, you were just pushed so far past your limit that you thought there was no other choice” James isn’t looking at him eyes on the airships door.

“I…we just want to help in your recovery Qrow, I thought…I thought bringing Taiyang would help, but you were so angry” Qrow stalked over to the opposite side were James was sitting.

“Clovers. I’ve been going to Clovers” James head whips up, eyes staring at him in confusion as he focuses on the wall behind him.

“you wanted to know the other day. That’s where I’ve been going”

“Why didn’t you just-”

“say that? You and Tai have been treating me like some misbehaving child. Like I need ta be watched every damn minute of my day, would you like it if I spied on you?” There isn’t any hesitation in James voice as he responds

“No, I suppose not” Qrow snorts, relaxing as he leans against the transport.

“I get wanting to look after me I guess; I just want some time to myself… two of ya are driving me up the damn wall with all of this” James lets out a chuckle eyes twinkling in a way that Qrow hadn’t seen in ages.

“I suppose that’s fair. I had wanted the same when I was recovering, but you’ll tell us? If you need help?” silence. Qrow didn’t think he deserved their help, wasn’t sure he even wanted it yet.

“Qrow”

“Maybe” it would have to be enough for now because Qrow didn’t actually know if he would tell them. James eyes flash with what Qrow thinks is sorrow before shifting into something less sombre.

“you trust him? Clover I mean?” A love sick smile comes to his face, the thought of strong arms and a gentle smile washing over him like a balm on his frayed nerves.

“yes”

undressing that night Qrow, runs his hand over the snowflakes on his thigh, the feeling of melting had started to slow. He hunkered under the covers a moment later, telling himself it didn’t mean anything. That one wrong move would return it to the same broken state it had been in before.

Tai grows on Clover; he knew he would the two of them are similar in more ways than one. he’d be worried that Clover was interested in Tai as time passed if it wasn’t for the fact that he bore his soul brand. Would even be jealous with the amount of time Clover spent texting him except

“Tai’s giving me a rhubarb coffee cake recipe want to try it this week?” Qrow couldn’t help smiling as they sat in the lounge room to the kids dorms. Legs tangled in the middle of the couch as he lied on the opposite side.

“I’ve had it before Cloves” Clover stuck his tongue out at him, a smile coming to Qrow’s face at the childish gesture. Qrow heard a door open, behind them and assumed it was one of the kids.

“you could help me make it than?” Qrow gave him a skeptical look.

“Me? In a kitchen? With my semblance? Pass”

“Don’t let him fool you Clover, Qrow used to be the one who cooked for all of us at Beacon” Qrow tilted his head back on the arm rest to see Tai standing in the doorway, James not far behind. Clover nudged his leg with his toes.

“So, your trying to trick me? Pret- Qrow?” Qrow prayed the two hadn’t caught what Clover was about to say his cheeks already flushing pink. James let out a small laugh of his own.

“That he is.” Qrow let out a betrayed squawk, giving James a look of mock hurt before a grin spread out across his face. James seemed to falter a moment, nearly stumbling into Tai a moment later.

“I’m not that good their over exaggerating” Both Tai and James let out a sound of disagreement, plopping themselves down in the extra chairs in the room.

“Lies. You should try his French toast, or omelets” Tai said eyes staring off into space wistfully.

“I mean there’s a kitchen right here, you could always show me?”

“Oh, Qrow hasn’t cooked since-”

“Okay.” Qrow ignored the shocked look that Tai was giving him, choosing instead to give Clover a hand up from the couch. He only ever watched the kids cook on their weekly get togethers, shaking his head when they asked if he’d like to help. He hadn’t cooked since Summer had died. Sure, he made small things but not meals. It hadn’t felt right. He stared at the fridge blankly for a moment cold air seeping out as he stood there.

“Qrow, don’t push yourself” Qrow took a deep breath grabbing some veggies, and the chicken breast the kids had left to thaw the other night. He remembered the spices were in the cupboard above the sink. It took him a solid minute after that to even begin prepping his hands shaking as he picked up the knife.

“Qrow” he ignored James worried voice instead passing Clover some carrots and a cutting board. The room had grown silent the atmosphere tense, until finally words stared bubbling forward to try and ease it.

“Summ was the one who got me started on cooking” Clovers hand only stopped for a moment, before the soft clink of the knife continued. He heard shuffling from behind him and tried to ignore it while he continued.

“first year everything I tried to make was practically charcoal.”

“No, it wasn’t, everything was damn near perfect” Tai piped in and Qrow couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“course it was because the brat wouldn’t let me leave the damn kitchen till it was perfect, gods we’d spend whole days in the kitchen” Qrow groaned at the memory, Summer forcing him, to make the same dish over and over again until it was right.

“why?” Clover asked after the silence stretched on for a bit to long.

“Her exact wording was ‘no partner of mine is going to survive on flavorless food’” Clover snorted, knife coming down hard on the cutting board.

“Didn’t really matter I started liking it, think I got a whole shelf of cook books back at my apartment in Patch… or well I did unless the landlord tossed it, haven’t exactly been around” Clover hummed, moving to put the cut vegetables in the pan. Qrow made a disgruntled sound as he stopped him, grabbing a bowl, and tossing them in before adding some oil and spices.

“there back at the cabin now” Qrow turned, surprise filtering through his features, as Tai rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“I stopped by and landlord demanded I take some of your stuff before he tossed it. I didn’t take much but I knew… well you used to cook a lot so”

“Thanks Tai” he turned back to the stove, mixing the food around for a moment.

“I liked to cook Summ liked to bake, and every Friday the both of us would be in the kitchen most of the day” Clover’s silent as he sautéed the chicken, turning down the heat so it wouldn’t burn.

“is that why the kids do it?” Qrow froze he hadn’t actually though about it but… the kids dinner nights were always on a Friday. He hadn’t really paid it much mind but.

“Maybe. Summer kept close watch of Yang, so her high chair was always in the kitchen when we cooked” Qrow smiled at the memory, A giggling Yang screeching happily as the two of them worked around each other. Summer giving gentle kisses to her daughter as she passed, and he’d sneak her a few of Summers treats.

“it was different after though. Couldn’t stand to be in the kitchen after… after she died. So, I ate anything I could throw in a microwave, take out. To many memories I guess” Clover hummed in acknowledgment, as Qrow pulled the food of the stove and began to plate it. He waited apprehensively as Clover took the first bite. He hadn’t cared about food in so long, not since the alcohol made eating a chore rather than a need, but he wanted Clover to like it, a tiny spark of hope bubbling inside his chest.

“Well?” Qrow asked as the wait became unbearable. He held his breath as Clover looked at him a beaming smile.

“s’good.” A pause as Clover hurriedly chewed the rest.

“we should do this more often” Qrow heard metal clatter against the marble table top but didn’t pay it much attention. Taking in Clovers words. Clover wasn’t trying to replace Summers presence in the kitchen, but he wanted to take part in the joy he’d felt when he’d done it and if Qrow was being honest he had enjoyed it, so much so that his mind had already wandered to what he’d make next. He could practically hear Summers voice in his head “ _say yes bird brain”_.

“yeah, yeah okay” another beaming smile, and Qrow returned it, before both of them looked over to James who’d cleared his throat.

“could I join you? when you cook, I mean, I wouldn’t want to intrude” Tai nodded his head vigorously wiping his mouth on his wrist.

“don’t hold out on me know Qrow, I’m one of your biggest fans”

“Your only saying that because you don’t want to cook” Tai moved a hand to his chest as if he’d insulted him, before letting out a laugh. Qrow shared a glance with Clover asking if it was okay.

“Sounds good to me, only if you make that coffee cake though” it was Qrow’s turn to laugh, and that evening felt special in a way, he just couldn’t place why.

Something doesn’t feel right as they return from a cargo drop for amity. Clover’s mark jumps from one emotion to another and Qrow doesn’t know why. It makes him anxious, and without even realizing it, his leg is shaking up and now, hand fiddling with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

“Everything okay?” he gives Tai a brief nod, trying to stop his fidgeting but can’t, and the air ship ride seems to take eons as they get on academy grounds. He practically bolts out the back Tai yelling after him. He rushes down the hall, scroll pulled out and dialing Clovers number in a instant. He doesn’t pick up until the third time he tries calling him and Qrow doesn’t even let him get out a hello before he’s asking

“Where are you?” he doesn’t bother hiding the worry in his voice, his pace slowing as he looks to see where he is.

“my apartment. I need to talk to you” the line goes dead, and Qrow moves on autopilot to Clovers quarters. The elevator’s crowded but he doesn’t care, wedges himself between two soldiers he doesn’t recognize and some how manages to press the button.

Clovers pacing when he steps into the room, quick swivel ever seven paces or so and it just makes fear run clear through him. Clover stills, glancing down at his arm before whirling around and staring at Qrow eyes guarded. Qrow has half a mind to turn around and not look back, but Clovers grabbing his arm and pulling him to the couch. He tries to find a trace of anything from him, but his poker face has always been better than his own. Clover sits across from him on the glass table, taking his hand in his own

“Qrow.”

“I’ll do better” Qrow says in a rush, eyes fighting back tears, Clover pulls back eyes drowning in confusion at his words.  
“I’ll- I’ll be better, I just what did I do wrong?” Clovers eyes widen, the hopeless expression on Qrow’s face startling him.

“No, No, Pretty bird you didn’t do anything.” Clover’s hand grips Qrow’s own tighter.

“Than?” Clover sides mussing his hair in agitation, and Qrow can’t help but shrink back.

“on my mission today with James” Clover closed his eyes, taking in a breath, before lifting the hem of his vest. Qrow’s eyes are drawn to the action, widen with what he saw. There was a trail of snow flakes curving around his hip. Blues as bright as they’d once been on his own leg, the symmetry almost identical to his own. Yet there were small differences, silver made up the second half of Clovers marks, unlike Qrow’s half unformed ones, in a few the blue seems to meld with silver.

“You matched with James” Clover nodded not looking at him and Qrow’s heart sinks. Of course, Clover would match with someone else and of everyone in the world, it was James.

“Right. I’ll, I’ll get my things and”

“What are you talking about?”

“You want me out right? James is the better choice and”  
“You think I’d leave you for someone else?” Qrow looks away, shoulders shrugging helplessly. If Clover had been given a better option than yes, he did. Who would want him if given another choice.

“I told James No. Not until I talked to my other soul brand Qrow. That if they weren’t okay with it than I couldn’t” Clover took a deep breath, pulling Qrow’s face up to look at him.

“I love you”

“No, you don’t” Hurt flashed through Clovers eyes as Qrow’s automatic response, the despair Qrow felt overwhelming.

“Yes. I do.” Qrow looked into Clovers eyes disbelief on his face, which only spurred the other man to continue.

“I love the way you shuffle to the kitchen table in the morning groggy and practically falling into my lap. I love the way your feet into my thigh when their frozen in the middle of the night”

“You complain when I do that” Clover gave him a gentle smile, before shaking his head.

“I love how you care for your nieces. Didn’t think I noticed you leaving their favorite snacks around the common rooms? Or how you ‘accidently’ bought a hair tie or earrings, or necklace” Clover took a deep breath as Qrow’s face turned scarlet, he’d thought he was being subtle.

“I love that each one of those kids trusts you not just with their lives but with everything else too. I know Nora’s come to you at least three times needing someone to talk to about Ren. Oscar’s come to you about Oz? is that his name? doesn’t matter. Blake’s come to you for books, they trust you”

“I love that you call me when you can’t sleep because you can’t sleep of course that sucks but knowing you trust me, that you aren’t here for the luck. Nobody’s done that before not even James”

“I love you Qrow. All of you.” A sob tore itself out of his chest before he’s burying his face in Clovers shoulder. Sobs wracking themselves through his frame. His fingers grip the fabric of Clovers shirt like a lifeline. Nobody had asked him to stay, nobody had wanted him and when he’d push people away a small part of him wished they stay that they’d fight for him like he fought for them and finally something settled in his soul, a piece slotting into place.

“I love you” Qrow croaked out before trying again voice clearer.

“I love you” He laughed a moment later, eyes wide in joy before he said it again and again and again. Heart near bursting as the words kept flowing out of his mouth, only stopped as Clover captured his lips in a kiss.

“I’ll tell James-”

“No. You should be happy Cloves”

“I am happy” Qrow let out a disgruntled sound before, leaning into Clovers space and resting their foreheads together.

“I’m saying I’m okay with-it lucky charm, I, I know you won’t that you won’t leave me” Clovers grip tightened on his hips, eyes searching.

“Qrow look at me.” He did without hesitation.

“Tell me no and I won’t I’ll call James right now and tell him to fuck off” Qrow took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. He was happy like this, with Clover, happy as just the two of them. With James things would be different, time spent together, spent separately, divided. Not to mention they weren’t a match, they’d have to work with it, figure out if they can work even without the brand and with years of history or maybe James wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Qrow thinks he’s okay with that. For as much as they’d fought and raged at each other, Qrow still wished for James to be happy.

“Call him and tell him he better take you out to a damn good dinner or your boyfriends going to complain that he isn’t treating you right” There’s a hesitant smile, and Clover grabs his scroll finger poised over the call button before he pauses, Qrow sighs in exasperation.

“three things. First if this stops working for you, you tell me got it?”

“Gotcha pretty boy” Clover snorts but continues.

“Do you want me to tell him about us? I mean he probably already suspects but we can wait a bit test the waters”

“lets wait” It’s not that Qrow didn’t want to tell James but all of this was beginning to be a bit much and Qrow wanted some time before questions started. Clover nodded in agreement before he looks away and resignation sets in as Clover looks back at him.

“Are we going to talk about how you have James mark?”

“He doesn’t… we don’t match Cloves”

“How do you know? Have you ever asked?” He didn’t need to James would have matched by now if they did. Would have said something and he hadn’t. besides with the years of hostility built between the two of them, any hopes of matching had long faded.

“Cloves”

“I’ll let it go for now” and the conversation gets shelved for a later date and instead Qrow watches as Clover excitedly chatters into the phone, giving him small pecks every now and than as the two talk.

Clover matches with Tai soon after and Qrow thinks fate has a sick sense of humor. His third soul brand matched with the ones that couldn’t love him back. He gives Clover the same answer he’d given him about James watches on in envy as Clover smiles down at his phone as the men who’d marked him in his youth romance the one who returned his own.

Clover makes it a point however that weekends are for his boyfriend. Says it loudly each time James or Tai try and make plans for a Saturday or Sunday evening. Qrow nearly laughs each time as the two men give a disgruntled sound of acceptance.

But he’s grateful for the time. It makes the sharing easier, when Qrow knows that Clover is looking forward to their weekend alone as much as he is. He’s happy to wake up to mussed hair, and pancake mix splattered onto the wall when the mixing bowl gets a bit out of hand. He deflects the text messages that James and Tai send him inviting him out. Sometimes separately and sometimes together.

Finds it odd that the two men spend so much time together when they barely know each other. The mystery’s solved soon into his ponderings. He catches a glimpse of blue snowflakes on Tai’s wrist one morning and brilliant gold with soft petals shinning through the white linen of James shirt. Clover keeps giving him questioning looks during their time together knows that he wants to talk about Qrow’s fraying soul brands but seems to reframe.

How does he tell Clover that he’d loved them once and that they hadn’t? He’d been the one to watch as the mark appeared across his skin with no recognition from the other and as time went on, he realized they weren’t going to get one from him. Soul brands didn’t always happen at the same time, sometimes one got a brand before the other, usually at most a year apart and sometimes it never appeared at all.

How could Qrow tell him that he fell in love with the way Tai smiled as he explained the meaning of every flower he saw, spewing facts about common names and the original derivative for it. How does he tell him that he fell in love with the way Tai had kicked someone’s ass at the mere mention of an insult to him or Raven or Summer even though they could defend them selves. That it was Tai he trusted first when he couldn’t sleep at night at Beacon? That Tai got that the city was to bright and loud and that he couldn’t see any stars. Tai had been the first person to accept him even with his shit luck. Of course, there’d been Summer but a small part of him would always wonder if that had been because they had to be partners. Tai was the first person outside of Raven who had to tolerate him and Summer who’d been forced up him.

James was another story entirely. He’d fallen for him without even knowing. James calm demeanor during missions had acted as a balm against his nerves, his worries, his fears of his semblance going haywire. He’d reassured him without Qrow even realizing it, James had turned his flaws into assets, would say he was reckless one moment than say his unpredictability was useful. How his semblance had saved them, not harmed them. James had been different than Tai in his nonsense attitude but at the same time he didn’t fault him for things, had been straightforward with his complaints but had never attacked him or laid blame. He’d felt safe with James.

How does he explain all that to Clover when he can barely get through explanations when he needs help? Besides, he’s never been good with talking about emotions, couldn’t wax poetics like Tai could about his soul brand. He’d watched Tai do it for Raven and for Summer, and his heart ached every time it had been directed at someone else. He’d watch James gift small things to the people he’d romance, say that he picked it up because they reminded him of his partner. Had canceled work plans to care for his sick partner or so he wouldn’t miss a date. He’d been envious than and was now when he did the same for Tai and Clover.

So, he avoids the conversation. Avoids talking about his marks that he he’s avoided looking at since he’d thought they’d started to look better. He’d imagined it enough times before that he knew with enough time looking away that they’d go back to there proper state in his mind. The stress of the situation though eventually takes its toll.

Qrow wakes up in a cold sweat, fear trickling down his back, breath coming in ragged gasps, eyes staring wide into the nothingness of the room. He hadn’t had a nightmare since before Tai had arrived. Hadn’t needed Clover to assuage the terror gripping his mind. His hand reached blindly out for his scroll hears it clatter to the ground and swears. He clambers out of the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud, praying he hadn’t broken them damn thing. His hand shakes, as he tries to press the on button. It takes him three tries to get the damn thing on, but he manages. He doesn’t even look to see which number he calls, just presses the first one because Clovers always at the top of his recent calls list.

It rings for far to long, his panicked mind making it feel like ages when he knows its barely been three rings. He hears a click on the other side, hears three sleep muffled yawns and assumes it’s an echo from being on speaker.

“Cloves” his voice cracks and he hates it. hates that he sounds so vulnerable and weak but knows Clover doesn’t care.

“I-I” He tries to swallow past the panic and anxiety that claws at his insides, that makes him want to cower under the covers with the lights dimmed but still on. Still providing protection but at the same time not making everything to bright.

“I’m coming. I’ll be there soon pretty bird” There’s a stifled sound of shock that Qrow doesn’t quite register, knows its their but it doesn’t make sense because Clover knows about the nightmares already.

“Want me to pull us from missions tomorrow?” Qrow feels relief at the prospect. Sometimes he can fall asleep and wake the next morning as if nothing had happened, as if his mind wasn’t attacking him when he was resting. Now wasn’t one of those times. He knows he’ll wake bone tired and weary, irritable, and jumpy. But the thing was he was supposed to be partnering with James tomorrow and he didn’t want him to think he was slacking that he wasn’t trying because he was, but it was just to much right now, so he caved.

“Ye-ye- Yes.” He manages to chock out.

“Pretty bird, listen to me, can you feel our bond? Focus on that until I get there okay? I’m coming birdie but I have to go so I can get there faster.” Qrow nods, hears the phone disconnect but the calls still going, so he jabs his thumb on the disconnect button. He curls up against the bed frame, the metal digging into his back as he clutches his legs nails digging crescent moons into the tender skin, head resting on his knees as he tries to gain control of his breathing. He focuses on the reassuring twists and turns of the lush green vines on his back that have spread from his shoulder blades to the edges of his arms. Focuses on the feel of flowers swaying to the rise and fall of his breathing. Pictures the blooms blossoming open to ease his anxieties. It helps but it still isn’t enough.

It’s a relief when he hears the whoosh of the front door, can feel the relief pouring off of him as he hears the creak of his bedroom door hurriedly being open, lights being turned on then dimmed as he hisses at the brightness. His head whips up eyes expecting to land on Clover but instead James is standing there hair disheveled in a T-shirt and a pair of boxers sweat gleaming in the light. Tai isn’t much better the only difference being that he didn’t have a shirt on.

Qrow’s heart hammered in his chest because they weren’t supposed to be here. Not now, not when he was like this. He buried his head back into his knees and shut his eyes tight as he fought the urge to start hyper ventilating. He didn’t even know why they were here, or how they’d figured out to come to him now, but he needed them to leave.  
“Pretty bird” Qrow’s head whips up a whine leaving him involuntary as Clover steps through the threshold, night pants rumpled. He watches as he pushes past the two of the other men, practically crawls into his lap when he’s kneeling in front of him. Clover lifts him into his arms, and Qrow wraps his legs around his waist arms around his neck like a child as he shakes in his arms.

“I got you. I got you pretty bird” He hears the creak of his bed, as Clover sits on the edge of it whispering soft and soothing until he goes pliant, fingers running over his the back of his damp night shirt. It isn’t enough and Qrow moves only far enough to pull his sweat soaked shirt up and off tossing it to a corner of the room. He shivers in the cold but its ignored in favor of feeling Clover’s hand rest on a part of his soul brand. Feels being call to his own, and his soul shakes in answer surging forward until the need to touch his own mark becomes overwhelming and he tugs at Clovers arm until he draws it back towards his body. Qrow runs his fingers over inky black feathers, the chick transformed so long ago into the bird that was his name sake. His mind quiets into something more manageable and he slumps further into Clovers hold, bone deep weariness leaving him exhausted.

He doesn’t know how long it took for the echo’s of fear to leave him, but he knows the sheets need to be changed and maybe a quick shower before even attempting just to lie down in the bed. He says as much to Clover words coming out barely above a whisper. Clover gives him a hum in agreement arms hooking under his thighs as he carried him towards the bathroom. He only catches a few bits and pieces of the conversation happening before he hears the screech as the showers tap is turned and he hears the rush of water hitting porcelain. Standing takes effort but he manages, grips Clover with one hand as he struggles out of his boxers. Clover isn’t far behind and guides him under the spray.

Clover works methodically, lets Qrow lean on him as he grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts a decent amount into his hand the smell of crisp green apple permeating the small space. Fingers work carefully through his hair, swiping over his forehead to make sure the bubbles don’t fall into his eyes. The water warms him enough to put some feeling back into his limbs and Qrow reaches for the bottle and looks up at Clover silently asking if he could do the same. His heart melts just a bit as he nods, crouching down some so Qrow can reach better. He doesn’t complain when his fingers snag on a knot, or how Qrow clumsily swipes the soap through his hair instead he keeps his arms wrapped around his waist just in case Qrow’s unsteady on his feet. By the time the water shuts off Qrow is more himself. Less needy and vulnerable and maybe just a tad tired.

The kitchen lights on when they step out of the bathroom, steam pouring out against the frigid air. He frowns he knows he turned off all the lights that night, knows Clover wouldn’t turn them on as he rushed in. He takes a step towards the living room, but Clovers arm wraps around his shoulder guiding him to the bedroom. The sheets are changed, blanket crisp and perfectly laid out. Pillows are piled high at the head of the bed, more than he knows he has, and realization washes over him. James and Tai had changed the sheets. Turned on the lights. Fear pushes against the lethargy of his body and loses. He’d worry tomorrow, choses to crawl into the bed and under the covers, cuddles up against Clovers side and lets his breathing lull him into a dreamless sleep.

Clover isn’t there when he wakes. Its not unusual on nights like this. He likes to make sure there’s a warm breakfast and some form of juice ready because “ _it means you have something to look forward too._ Qrow had to admit that food sounded good right about now, so he shoved on some ridiculously coloured socks and padded his way out to the living room. The smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose, stomach grumbling and mouth watering at the scent. Clovers humming some show tune under his breath and Qrow strides across the small distance separating them, wraps his arms around Clovers waist and presses himself to Clovers back. Head resting on his shoulder and eyes closing shut in contentment.

“Thanks” He says gruffly, and he means it. it was better having someone to trust after his nightmares. Instead of staying up and pacing or breaking things to try to calm the pounding in his chest. Clover didn’t respond, gave him a small smile as if to say of course before going back to the food.

“Should be done soon”

“Qrow” Qrow stiffened as James voice rang out behind him, hazy memories rushing back. He doesn’t want to move. He hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt, and his boxers don’t hide the bottom half of his mark. He doesn’t want them to see the marks, wants to forget the previous night and just rest.

“You guys should talk” Clover whispers quietly to him, barely audible and Qrow shifts nervously.

“I’m right here” Clover draws his hand up to show him his mark, a reminder he realizes that even though Clover wasn’t his first mark, Qrow was his. That he wasn’t getting rid of him. Qrow lets out a shaky breath nods into his shoulder before finally turning.

James and Tai are more put together than they were the previous night. The two must have gone to grab clothes because James was in a plain gray t-shirt the atlas academy logo standing out in white, a pair of black sleep pants on, and white socks on his feet. Tai’s attire is somewhat similar except the shirt is a dull yellow, almost white signal’s school logo fading on the front. Both look at him with well Qrow isn’t exactly sure. It isn’t anger perse but something similar. He could deal with that, had dealt with it countless times. He doesn’t say anything afraid to break the peace as Tai’s eyes rove over the mark on his shoulder, guilt, and sorrow reflecting in his eyes before resignation settles there. James is face is much the same as he sees the small amount of his mark on his leg. Qrow shifts uncomfortably after a moment, debates asking Clover for his shirt, so he doesn’t feel so exposed.

The sound of a plate hitting the counter top pulls them out of there revere, and Qrow sits at the kitchen island, grabbing the fork on autopilot and stabbing the food. Clover lets out a frustrated sigh, eyes shifting back and forth between the three others in the room.

“Got to talk to figure things out”  
“we don’t have to talk about anything we don’t match Cloves.” Qrow doesn’t manage to hide the bitterness in his voice, anguish flashing through his being. Tai lets out a sound of distress, reaching for his hip.

“Yes, we do.” Qrow scoffed pushing the plate away from him as the food turns in his stomach, bile rising in his throat.

“It’s Rae’s mark. She told me.”

“And you believed her?!” Qrow hunched into himself, of course he believed her. She hadn’t had a reason to lie to him than. Years of betrayal hadn’t stood between them, hadn’t broken them in different ways. Back than Raven’s word had been one of the only things he’d trusted. Tai seems to realize this too as his shoulders slump.

“I believed her too” He says softly, before continuing.

“She lied Qrow. She had to have been jealous or or envious or”

“We don’t match!” Qrow shouted over Tai’s ramblings tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he swallows past the lump in his throat, hand reaching for Clover who takes it easily while the other reaches for broken petals and mildew riddled foliage.

“Qrow listen to me. We match. We’ve always matched. Look” Tai lifts the edge of his shirt up and their just on his hip bone is a bird. Onyx feathers stick out starkly against tan skin, a wing held protectively close to its body, beak letting out soundless squawks as its body fluffed up in irritation. Qrow’s finger twitch in Clovers grasp, wanting to touch to actually feel there souls resonate but reframes, fear overriding his hope.

“Don’t know the different between a crow and a raven Tai? Really?” Tai gives him a rueful smile, comes around the kitchen counter and Qrow tenses watches wearily as he approaches.

“I do now. I know they’re loyal to a fault, even when other birds don’t deserve it” Qrow got the distinct feeling they weren’t talking about birds.

“know that under there gruff exterior their kind and caring. Willing to risk everything for their family.” Qrow looked away as Tai stopped in front of him.

“When’d you get yours?” Qrow asks, as Tai goes to say something even more sappy. Tai pauses arms crossing over his chest than falling to his sides.

“night after our big win at Vytal. We’d gone out to the club remember?” He did. They’d all been drunk off an adrenaline high, euphoria rushing in his veins because he had one beacon the tournament that year. They’d danced the night away, partied with fellow students in Locke and Keye till dawn.

“me and Summer couldn’t find you and Raven and when you did both of you stumbled into my arms and I lugged the both of you home. Each of you tucked into one side. I didn’t remember which one by the next morning, but the mark was there”

“And you?”

“Video games Solstice eve. Video games remember”

“You freaked out” Qrow nodded memories of that day flooding back to him.

“can I touch the mark Qrow? I know I don’t deserve to, that I’ve put you through so much-”  
“Yes” Qrow says desperately cutting off Tai’s plea. Tai’s hand reaches slowly, hesitantly like Qrow would withdraw. He doesn’t, and as Tai’s fingers touch broken petals, something resonates in his soul and he nearly cries out as Tai’s soul settles finally with his own, the ache he had grown so accustomed to lessening until its barely there. Qrow doesn’t realize his hand has reach out and under palm resting on the crow hidden under clothing and Tai has to grip the edge of the counter so he doesn’t topple. It takes them a minute to catch there breath after that, but after Tai is pulling him into his arms and Qrow latches onto him. They let go but Tai leaves a hand resting on his thigh unwilling to be far. Tai glances down at the mark a frown settling onto his face and Qrow can feels distress through their bond. He glances down, sees the sunflower rot and wither until its nothing but dirt and from it a seedling sprouts.

“its just going, going to forget everything? Like nothing happened like I didn’t hurt you?”

“No.” Qrow says simply.

“Not forgetting. Healing. That flower was never going to recover, its blooming was over Tai, so it turned itself into fertilizer, let something new grow”.

Cautiously Tai lifted his shirt and instead of a bird sat an egg, surrounded in a nest with downy feathers and secure. Safe. Tai traced over the spot reverently eyes glistening with tears a shaky smile on his face. A throat cleared and Qrow’s eyes moved until they fell onto James who stood there back ramrod straight expression neutral and Qrow felt despair wash over him. He couldn’t be this lucky, no he knew he wasn’t because of his damn semblance. They didn’t all match. Yet James was pulling off his shirt, until it reveled a bird feathers dull and in disarray, beak chipped, one foot curled protectively to his body. James wouldn’t look at him and when he spoke his voice was measured, controlled, flat.

“mission in the wastes, first time running into a drake and you pushed me out of the way.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” James let out a humorless laugh

“the same reason, you didn’t. I thought we didn’t match and after the party… I knew I lost you that day” Qrow moves giving Clover a reassuring squeeze to his hand before letting go. He moves around the kitchen island, more confident than he had been a moment ago. He stops in front of James only a few inches separating them.

“You know I always wondered how you saved me that day.” James metal hand clenches before relaxing.

“now I know” Qrow bridges the distance, hand resting over the bird, sees James shudder and realizes he’d ben just as scared as he’d been. They could have been happy for years, but fear got in between. Fear of rejection and Qrow knew that the fear of losing the other was what kept them quite. Cold metal brushes over melting snowflakes and its like gears shifting into place as James soul settles with his own, each piece of his soulmates finally connected with his. When they move away, the crow on James shoulder seems a bit livelier feathers gleaming, foot set down weakly. At Qrows thigh the smaller snowflakes become whole, the others taking on a bit more form.

“Looks like we have a lot to figure out” James says eyes looking over to Clover and Tai who’d moved closer to the both of them.

“we’ve got time” Qrow responded. It wouldn’t be easy Qrow knew, past hurts would need to be talked about, conversations previously avoided needed to be had and yet… he knew they’d be okay.


End file.
